Mortal Secrets
by Max0808
Summary: Jace Wayland, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood go to a normal mundane school. Hiding within the mundanes, but secretly they are shadowhunters. Jace has been a bully to the school's freak Clary Fray. There is a hunch, is Clary one of them? Or are they just seeing things? When the truth gets out, madness falls.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day, Sort Of

Mortal Secrets: A Normal Day, Sort Of

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

I found me pulling into the parking lot and taking my helmet off with the cold flushing my cheeks. _Burr. Today is cold._ I don't like how it is getting colder, meaning I won't be able to ride my bike.

Scanning the parking lot I saw a familiar red-head walking from the bus lanes. She was wearing ripped blue jeans and a huge old sweatshirt. Her hair came down to about her shoulders, one side was shaved. I remember when one day she came to school, all her long auburn red hair was cut off and side of her hair was shaved.

Glaring at her I turned before my heart started to feel bad. _Why do I still do this? Why am I still rude to her? She is nothing but nice._ I met Isabelle and Alec at the stairs, my siblings, to head into the school.

My leather jacket was keeping me warm, but the holes in my black jeans were making my legs chilled a little. As we stopped next to the group I noticed Sebastian was missing. _Must be late._

I honestly wasn't paying much attention to the group's conversation; it's normally about the hot chicks in school. The red-head would not get off my mind. The pain I bring her just for the popularity. _Why should I care about her? She is just a freak._

Alec and Isabelle came over to me and started for our plan tonight. "We are going to go hunting in this new place we found the other day. It's in the area of Idris, there seems to be a bunch of activity there."

"Okay, yeah that seems cool." I gave a quick nod, sweeping the halls for the one girl. Still not in the building I went back to my siblings.

"Yeah, that seems like a good place to go to get out." Isabelle agreed, "I will need to plan for tonight." Isabelle and fashion will keep her concentrated for a while.

Sebastian's presence was made known when he came over dragging my red-head with him. "Look who I found. Freak." He spat, throwing her onto the floor.

Feeling guilty for what I was about to do, I meander over to her. "Freak the Fray." I spoke bringing my hand up to creases her cheek, "here at my feet." I glared into her bright emerald eyes, "what a surprise."

Quickly I got up and looked back at the group with an evil smile on my lips; turning back to Clary and looking down at her I gave her a kick at her side. "Slut." I shot at her.

That's when it crossed through me. I felt sorry for her, for my actions. I felt guilty for everything I did, said, and done to her. I felt so sorry for everything.

Before she could notice I turned and walked away with the gang. I would see her in our first class. I would also see her in second, fourth and fifth. Nothing to worry about. Anyways I knew she sat by the tree every lunch day.

I must pull through this long boring day before I could go out on my hunt and let off steam. This won't be long, at all. Right?

By lunch time I was just done with the day. I wanted to leave and go home. I was nearly pressured into hurting Clary and her friend Seymour again. I just excused myself to the bathroom to get out of it. It works everything I don't want to hurt her. They just go onto a different topic when I leave.

It is last period I could do this. Pull through the last twenty minutes of class, then home, then hunt. Simple and easy. Nope. The teacher drug on and on. I was bored out of my mind. I lost track of time because I started thinking about Clary, I wish I could get everything to stop and her to feel better. She is strong, she never lets people make her show emotion.

The final bell rang throughout the school causing me to jump out of my thoughts and hurry to meet my siblings to leave. This night should help me pull through the day.

Finding Isabelle and Alec at their car I got onto my motorcycle. Us three got on our way to the Institute to grab our gear. Of course, Isabelle made us wait as she changed into something different.

"I'm sorry the school won't let us wear the good clothes." She scoffed as she saw our faces of annoyed. "I guess some people are not happy campers today," grabbing her seraph blade she tucked it away along with other blades, she continued, "but no worries a hunt will cheer everybody up!" Luckily she always kept her whip with her or we would be here longer.

"Are you ready?" Impatient Alec urged her on. "We don't have long of the day left."

I grinned and gave a funny remark, "Although, with my charming glow we should be fine."

"Shut up Jace. Your ego is too big for your own good." Izzy scoffed, hitting my shoulder, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

We ended up taking the subway train out of the busy city. Then after out of the city, we went on foot to the mountains around Idris. There Alec led us past the lake to a place I have never seen. In a side of a mountain, there was a huge gaping opening to a cave. The cave seemed to go deep just from looking at it.

Silently we three made our way into the cave, on high alert. I thought back to went I met Clary, she was a kind girl. Clary was a teacher's pet. You would never imagine her hurting a soul. That was until sophomore year.

There was a rumor going around school that she had killed her family. Only her father lived. People would stay away afraid they would get hurt, only a few dared to ask her if it was true, she never denied nor agreed.

That's when our group got worse at bullying her, we were doing it before, but we did really hurt her. Izzy, Alec and I do it to fit in, be one of the normal people in school. I hate every second of my life at school knowing I am hurting poor Clary.

As we entered deeper into the cave we met up with demons. With our skill, we easily killed them and advanced. The cave was covered in gemstones and it was admitting a blue hue across the walls.

When we got to a split in the cave we just went to the left, so when we left we could get out by staying to the right.

Near the middle of the cave, there was a huge room with water in the center. There were many passages leading out then back around, good for spying on people in the room.

"Only us," Alec spoke, still with his seraph blade held up.

"There were a decent amount of demons leading to here. There must be something valuable." Isabelle was searching high and low for a hidden anything.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps sounding louder as they got closer.

"Quick hide!" Alec led us to a perfect place to look out into the middle.

The footsteps stopped right in the middle of the room. I couldn't quite see who it was. I didn't want to know because soon the cave started to vibrate as if someone was known of their presence.

"Clarissa," a loud booming voice hissed to the person in the room, "nice of you to have joined on this fine night, I've been waiting."

The person didn't seem surprised. nor scared, she just stood there with confidence. "Yes, I am here now."

"Good. You know what you must do now. You must've made up your mind. If not you would not be here, you would be dead." The voice hissed at the girl still, she doesn't show fear.

With that, the voice was gone from the cave and it was replaced with silence.

Izzy's hand slipped on the rock sending a loud thud shudder through the room. The girl's head shot in our direction, with a flash of red, faster than I could blink an arrow was heading in our direction, just inches from my head. If I didn't move it would have got me.

I looked back at the girl to notice she was gone, out of thin air. Glancing back at the arrow, it caught a falling rock and was now stuck in the gemstone wall.

"Wow." I breathed. She has a good shot. "Alec, you just might have competition. Better step up your game." Alec was in awe against the wall. Izzy was too.

After a while, we had all gotten out of our shocked state. Alec had the brilliant idea of taking the arrow with us. We struggled, getting it out of the thick rock, but we got it. We didn't want to spend much more time in the creepy cave, after what just happened. Only a few demons came across our path on the way out.

At the Institute, Maryse was going wild over the arrow. It was a long black arrow, with an extremely sharp tip to cut through anything. and the end there was red and black feathers, with a red ribbon hanging off the end. On the ribbon was a black _'M' ._

Maryse sent us to our rooms for the night. She was furious about the arrow.

The only thing we could do was go to school, but all night I could only think about the flash or red hair and my one and only red-head. _Could there be another red-head? Or was that her? No. That can't be her. Never, she was at home, far away._

I pulled into my parking spot at the school. There sat the one and only, Clary. She had a sketchbook in her hands scribbling away.

"You know, she is in my art class." A hand was on my shoulder, Izzy was looking at the girl. I could see it in her eyes she was sorry for her, she too felt bad. "She is good at drawing." She said again, now looking at me.

Alec came up beside us, "you know if you like her just go talk to her. It won't be bad." Alec never would give me advice like this.

I couldn't she _hates_ me. I've been so rude. "I can't," I gave in.

"Why? Why Jace? Is it because all the stuff you have said?" Izzy questioned.

"I hate her." I hissed, throwing her hand off my shoulder. I walked up to Clary and grabbed her sketchbook out of her hands. "What is this crap?" I sneered at her.

I was surprised, but I couldn't show it. Her drawings were _amazing._ I _hate_ her.

"Give that back!" She tried to yell at me and snatch the book. I held it high above her.

"Come on, grab it? Or are you too short?" I laughed at her shortness. Still holding the book I walked over to a trashcan and shoved it into it. It felt good to be rude to her. _But why? What did she do to you?_ I headed inside the building to meet my gang, Izzy and Alec both had a frown on their face and shaking their heads. Their black hair shown under the school lights.

Everyone else was smiling and praising me. "Good job man!" Sebastian took me into a man hung. "You showed her who is the boss."

 _Did I? Or did I just prove how much of a jerk I am?_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This is my first story on . I do have many stories on Wattpad. I really hope this story will be fun! Please leave comments and suggestions on how you think everything should go down!**

 **Anywho! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Max**


	2. Chapter 2: Could This Day Be Any Worse?

Mortal Secrets: Could This Day Be Any Worse?

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

It was a Friday. The longest day of the week, besides every other day, and I was sitting in the first period. Freaking the first period! Clary was in this class with me, English. Mrs. Queen taught this class, she wasn't a very interesting teacher. I normally got lost in the pictures around the wall, much more interesting if you ask me.

'Okay, students! Today we are starting a new topic! I will be pairing you up with a different student who I don't think you know much about." She started to walk through the aisles passing out the paper as she went, "you must meet up at each other's houses t complete this. No, you can not call or text to answer questions. If you do I will know."

Next Mrs. Queen went through a list of who is going to be with who. _It's going to be just like the movies and stories, I'm going to be paired with Clary._ Just as I guessed it, not that I minded, I was paired with Clary.

Being the gentleman I am, I went over to her. I don't believe she was paying attention, her face was buried into a different sketchbook from earlier. Guilt rushed over me, she _loves_ her sketchbooks.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Quickly she looked up glared at me then closed her book. Sitting on the desk she looked back up at me.

"We are partners-"

"Oh, I know. I pay attention in class." She snapped at me. Feisty, cute.

"Tomorrow do you want to head to your house or mine?" I questioned, looking down at the desk and fiddling with a pencil that lay there.

"Depends on what my father says. Might not be able to go to mine." So she ask for permission, Maryse would let me go anywhere or have anyone come over as long as we are in our mundane house.

"How about I give you my-" The teacher cut me off causing me to curse under my breath. Why does everyone like to cut me off?

"Now that I have paired everyone up you have the rest of the class to work on the project, then you only have Monday in class. It is due Wednesday as soon as you walk through the classroom door. Now chop chop!"

I turned back to Clary to finish what I was saying. Giving in she agreed to let me give her my phone number. For the rest of the period, we answered the questions on the page. If you asked me how much we got done, I could only truthfully say about two questions. They were very detailed questions.

When the bell run Clary rushed out of the room leaving me to slowly make it to our next class. _Why doesn't she walk with me? Oh, wait, she probably still dislikes me. I did throw her book away today._

I entered the classroom a few seconds before the bell rung, leaving me with the last seat. Right next to Clary. All class I kept poking her or whispering stupid things to her, sometimes they would be rude, or funny.

By lunch, I was worn out. Like always, I wanted to go home and sleep. Or I just wanted to go hunt demons. It is Friday! I could sleep the day away tomorrow then go hang out with Clary later that day.

I kept poking my food around my plate. I'm not hungry, I never really am to eat school food. I mean who wants school food? They make it poison the children just to get them to leave.

Alec nudged my side to make me look up at him, his piercing icy blue eyes were looking at me with curiosity. He is my brother, well like my brother, I was adopted by the Lightwoods. He treats me like a brother and best friend. Alec worries about me for my sake.

"You okay?" His worried voice filled my ears.

I gave him a shrug, "yeah, I mean I guess, I hate being rude to Clary. It is killing me. What did she do to deserve this?"

Alec glanced over at Isabelle who seemed to be paying attention to our conversation. "Jace, I think you like Clary. You seem to care about how she feels."

"No!" I nearly shouted. I caused a few people around to look at me. _Why do I care if people are looking at me? If I can hurt Clary without a second thought then they can stare at my looks all they want._

Across the table, Sebastian's booming voice could be heard.

"Freak the Fray. Nice to see you."

Clary stood frozen to the spot staring at Seb.

Izzy sent a worrying look to Alec. Again, Seb was yelling at Clary.

"You are a disgrace to this world! I bet even your family tells you that! That must be why you killed them huh?" He leaned down over her short frame and let his finger graze her cheek bone, "That's why. Right?"

Izzy had enough, she shot over to stand between Clary and Sebastian. If she didn't stop him I don't know how far it would have gone. Isabelle is the brave one of the family, she could stop anyone.

"Sebastian get away from Clary." Isabelle snapped.

Sebastian laughed. "Why are you defending this poor little thing?" _Did he really ask that?_ I was starting to get mad at Sebastian's games. Before I could do anything, I was next to Isabelle. Clary seemed shocked by this movement.

Sebastian kept laughing, by this point the whole lunch room was silent. "You too Wayland. That is low." I wanted to punch him.

Something snapped within me. I turned to stand next to Seb. "Yeah you're right Seb. She is worthless." Isabelle's brown eyes filled with hate and betray.

She spoke but only above a whisper, "how could you Jace? I honestly thought you would care." I didn't stop her as she turned to leave. Not before she left she grabbed Clary's hand to take her with Iz. Clary's eyes found mine, she was hurt. _How could I honestly do this to her?_

I broke the eye contact to look down at the floor; I heard a loud smack and a sting on my face. My head shot up to see Clary glaring at me. Clary smacked me across the face. She actually hit me. I was astonished. Then Clary turned back to Izzy who was holding out her hand for Clary. Accepting it they both left the lunch room. The way Clary always went and will always go.

Sebastian was angry as could be, he was still staring at the door that they left from. Alec rushed over to me laughing his ass off. "Dude. She just smacked you!" He was now clutching his stomach, "she hit the Jace Wayland!" I believe Alec lost it, he was leaning over still holding his stomach. "The Jace Wayland! Wow. That's nerve!"

I think I lost it also. I was too laughing at it. I guess it was funny. She, a shy girl and fearless girl, hit me. No girl has ever smacked me across the face. I did deserve it. From the way I was treating her. She did have the nerve to smack me. I think I like this side of Clary. Okay, maybe not if she is going to be smacking me every day.

Sebastian was looking at us now with a disgusted look on his face, I also think he thinks we are crazy. "You idiot!" He hissed at me, "you let her hit you!"

Alec was calm enough to reply to him, "damn, calm down! It was funny! Bad-ass Clary! I never want to forget this day!" He yelled over his shoulder at us. He now was leaving. The lunchroom was still silent. Everyone seemed to notice this too because everyone started talking again, I assume about what just happened.

 _Ouch, that did hurt._ Rubbing my cheek I turned to face Sebastian. He was gone too, leaving the rest of the gang.

Maia and Jordan were both still at the table. They too were in shock of the scene they had just seen. Jordan had his arm around Maia and she was staring wide eyes were Clary was standing a while ago. Snapping out of her shock, she scurried to the door Izzy and Clary left.

"Let's go man," I waved my arm to get Jordan to follow me, nodding he picked up to food and threw it away.

This boring day continued until the last bell. With a smirk on my face, I left the building to my front row parking for my motorcycle. The first thing I saw when I exited the doors was the red-haired girl sitting under her tree. Thinking she was waiting for the Seymour kid I kept walking. I was shocked to see her get up without waiting. I tried to make eye contact as I put my helmet on my head, she ignores my eyes.

Getting on my bike, a Triumph, I listened to the motor purr. _Such a beauty._ I could sit her all day and ride around on her. She was a sleek black color, like everything I own.

Jumping when I heard Alec lay on the horn of his car, a white mustang, I just rolled my eyes. He is so imature when it came to simple things.

Pulling out of the school parking lot I took a left, normally I would take a right, but I had to go to the post office to pick some paper up for Maryse. She didn't want to go out this far when one of her children could get it on the way home. I mean, I guess I see the convince.

That's where it leaves me, standing in line, for the past thirty minutes. In front of me in line, I keep noticing red hair. It looks familiar, eh, I should just ignore it. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. But I couldn't stop thinking of it.

My suspicious was confirmed. Clary was in this line too. There she stood. Well, I didn't notice till she turned around letting me get a look at her face. When she saw me she froze. I don't want to hurt her.

Being my cocky self I gave a cocky remark. "Clary, lovely to see you here. Are you here to do stuff for your father? Maybe it is easier for him to get you to do stuff for him." Clary's face fell. She shook her head and fell to the ground.

Rocking back and fourth Clary spoke to herself, "I didn't do it," over and over again.

I brought out my phone to record her break down, I could post it, make fun of her.

"Please, don't." She whispered softly. I could barely hear what she said. Guilt. Guilt and sadness crossed me. Feeling guilt I put my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't do anything. As quick as he went down, she was rushing out the door of the post office.

"Dammit." I hissed to myself. I messed it up.

After I had gotten the papers for Maryse I had gone home. I didn't feel well to do much more, I felt bad for making Clary break like that. It was my fault. I said rude things about her father and herself.

Walking up to my room I shut the door behind me. I let myself fall against the door and let my head hit it with a thump.

I messed up _big_ time.

It felt like hours before I could bring myself to think again.

A soft knocking brought me to the world again, "Jace? Are you okay? You have been up here for hours and it is dinner time."

Alec, he was caring. I loved him, his shaggy black hair and messed up style and all.

My voice was rasp, "yeah, wait. I take that back. No, I'm not okay. I feel like I've ruined the world, Alec. I need help. Please Alec."

Forgetting I was still leaning against the door I got up to open the door a crack. "Please, Alec." I could only see one of his worried blue eyes. He gave a swift nod, pushing the door open more he entered.

He and I both sat on the bed as I leaned against Alec's shoulder. "What happened?" His voice was somber and worried. He truly cared, he would always be here for my stupid mistakes I make.

I took a big breath breathing in his smell, he had an odd smell of sandalwood. I began to explain everything. From when I pulled out of the parking lot till the time I got home. I told him every little detail. I felt so bad for what I was doing. I have never felt so bad like I do with Clary. She was tough, I know but it still got to me.

"Looks like Jace Wayland grew a heart and is falling for the little lamb." He tried teasing me to make me feel better, it worked a little.

I sighed into his shoulder, "yeah but I'm hurting the poor little lamb!" I argued.

"Maybe you should grow up and try to stop the fighting. Looks like Izzy did. When I saw her and Clary after lunch it looked like they became best friends." He was right. I do need to stop all this fighting. I couldn't be the one to hide in the shadows and hurt people. Although, I am a shadowhunter, I just don't hang out in the shadows.

The buzzing of my phone made me get up. I had to retrieve it from where I slid it across my floor.

I had a text from Clary. _Why would I? Oh, wait we have a project tomorrow._

 _'Hey this is Clary, sorry but we can't work on the project over here. Father is having friends over.'_

If we can't do it at her house she could come over to ours, meaning we need to go to our mundane house. Don't get me started, Izzy loved to invite people over so we must have a normal house to look like normal people.

Figuring out how I was going to word the text I texted her back.

 _'Okay, you can come over here. What time?'_

She gave a quick response.

 _'How about 1?'_

If she was quick to respond I will too.

 _'Kay baby. See you then.'_

I sent her my address. Remembering Alec was still in the room I turned back to him.

Standing up he asked. "Ready to go eat?" I gave a slight nod. I will just need to pull through till 1 o'clock before I could see her.

Once we left my room I could smell a terrible smell mixed in with the smell of pizza. Great. Did Izzy get ahold of the kitchen?

Glancing at Alec I understood, Izzy cooked a meal but Maryse and Robert called for pizza. That was a normal day. Izzy thinks she can cook but we all know she can't. Mainly we don't keep anything in our kitchen because of how much Izzy tries to cook. Maryse loves to cook sometimes and when she does she makes a good meal.

Greeted by boxes of pizza and a Maryse at the table I went up to her.

"Mom?" I asked, hopefully, she will allow us to go over to our house.

Maryse looked up from what she was doing, "yes?"

 _Why am I so nervous? I'm just asking mom what Isabelle asks mom practically every weekend._

"Can we go to our mundane house? A friend is coming over to work on a project, we can't do it at her house."

She was pondering for a while, this made me even more nervous. "Who?"

Alec and Isabelle both butted in at the same time. "Her name is Clary." Izzy spoke while Alec simply said, "Clary."

She nodded her head, "sure I don't see why not." Relief filled me as I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "We will go after dinner and spend the night there." She grabbed a plate of pizza and swiftly left the kitchen. That left us three to get our pizza and get ready to leave.

"You know. Clary is so fun to hang out around with." Izzy broke the silence. "I am glad I stood up for her and left." I know what she is trying to do. She is trying to bring up the incident in lunch today.

Alec glared at Izzy, trying to get her to drop the topic. "What did I ask you Iz? I said to not bring it up please." He glanced at me uneasily.

He was right, I wasn't ready to talk about it. I made a big mistake I want to take back. I wanted to be with both of them as they left the lunchroom today. I wanted to be the one who got to set Sebastian back into place. But I wasn't I wasn't even close to being as tough as Clary to slap my face. I'm glad she did. She slapped some sense into me. Just like I needed.

No talk was made for the rest of our dinner. We all finished at different times to go pack for the night in our mundane house. I was left slowly eating and thinking about what I did today. I also slowly packed for the night. Thinking about what I could do to change the way Sebastian was hurting my red-head. The one I wanted to say sorry so many times till she was one of my best friends, maybe even more.

But I could only think of one thing. Could this day be any worse?

* * *

 **Hey, Guys! I got two chapters finished in one day! I'm very grateful for this! I really can't wait to continue on with this story and get deeper into what Clary is hiding! :3**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter maybe in a few days, school starts tomorrow again from our thanksgiving break! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~Max**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible Dream

Mortal Secrets: Terrible Dream

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

I had gotten everything packed, Alec and Isabelle ended up helping me. Maryse took her car to the house. Isabelle, Alec and I took Alec's car. If anyone asked about my motorcycle I could just say it is at a friend's house and they picked me up. The house is not too far from the school, easy to get to. And simple to tell people how to get to it.

I had drug my small bag all the way with me, only to get into the house to head straight upstairs. I don't see why I took my bag, I do have clothes put away in my room. Not that I will wear any of them.

Ignoring Izzy's protests, I slammed the door shut, locked it, and face planted on the bed. My room was a medium sized room, A white dresser stood in the far left-hand corner. In the center of the room, I had a queen sized bed. There were white bed sheets and white pillows on the bed. With a window right above it. On the right side of my bed was a white dresser, an alarm clock, and a lamp was on it. The opposite side from the dresser was a white desk, yes I love white, clean rooms. Pencils lay neat, with another lamp. Also, a white rolling chair was pushed up against it.

A bathroom door was a few feet behind the chair on the empty wall. It too like the room was blank. No decorations made it in my room. I was a plain person, I don't like emotion in my room, simple, plain, easy and done. I wasn't like any other normal boy teenager. They all played football, I do that too, and were messy. Messes make my skin craw, like ducks- let's not talk about ducks. Blood sucking beasts.

I was tired of the school day and drama, so once my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep pretty fast only to have a nightmare of disasters from the week.

 _There was a dark long room with a few light admitting it with a warm glow. There stood a man, in gear, his white hair was shaggy but not coming longer than his ears. His black eyes piercing straight ahead of him, he was a pretty buff man. In his hands was a seraph blade, its glow lighting his arms and his stomach._

 _Meters away from the man stood a girl, with red hair, she wore a leather jacket and black ripped pants. In her hands was also a seraph blade. It too lit her body. She held out the blade, ready to block anything that came her way._

 _The man advanced towards her; blade held to fight her. At a fast speed, her body turned to deflect his blow. They both fought, neither getting a hit at each other. Her moves were swift and smooth, without a flaw. The man too had grace; still charging with full power. Her skill was nothing Jace has ever seen. She was beyond powerful._

 _With a stab sh had hit the man in the side, "quicker next time!" He hissed, putting his seraph blade in his stealth._

 _He walked back to where he was before he started. Now with a bow in his hands, he held it to face the girl. No warning the arrow fired. Jace was positive it would hit her, fast as lightning the girl moved to catch the piercing arrow. Unbelievable. She caught it. She wasn't even ready!_

 _Now she stepped back till her back was flush with the wall, a distance behind her. He held the bow up. she began to run at him, with a huge amount of force. The arrow shot at her with the same amount of force. In a flash of an eye she and the arrow were gone. Out of thin air._

 _"Good, Good," applauded the man, "but not good enough!" He snarled. As fast as she was gone she was back, now in front of the mysterious man._

 _Who was this man? Who is this girl?_

 _She swirled on her heel to walk back to the wall. He shot another arrow. Again, she caught it. Still walking backward, she faced the man and threw the arrow at him. It has as much force as it would if using a bow, if not more. Once on the far wall, he shot again. She caught it again, but only this time she didn't disappear, she only threw the arrow at him. Splitting through the air it grazed the man's side of his head. q_

 _Anger flashed across his face. He was angry; she was shocked. Notching another arrow, he shot it at her shocked body slicing the side of her cheek._

 _"You useless girl!" yelled the man, "come with me now!" With that, he dragged the girl out of the room with furry. She was still shocked what happened, not noticing the pain in her cheek._

I woke up with a pound on the door, "get up! It is 11 o'clock! Mom wants you up before lunch!" hissed Izzy, on the other side of my locked door. "Now!" Silence filled my room once she left.

Groaning, I got up off the bed and made my way to the shower. I need a good wash with hot water. That's when it hit me, it was 11 o'clock. Clary will be here in about two hours. I will get to see the amazing red-head. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life. _What does this mean?_

"Breakfast for a sleepy head," mumbled Izzy, placing a plate in front of me on the table. "You are lucky mom was willing to make it. If not I would have you choking on my amazing tasting food."

"Thanks, Izzy!" I tried to sound happy and cheerful for her down mood. Still, her frown was plastered on her face. It wasn't working so I wasn't going to push my luck.

Once done with my food I cleaned the dishes and neatly put them in their spot. Glancing at the time I noticed it was only 12 o'clock. Still one hour to go. Lazily I made my way to the living room. A black sectional couch was in the middle of the room. Under it sat a large white rug. On the wall that the couch was facing was a large flat screen TV. Many pictures and paintings hung around the room. A fireplace was under the TV, a warm lit fire was keeping the room hot. Behind the couch was a large glass wall facing the pool in the back yard.

Plopping down on the couch I turned the TV onto a movie. _Maybe it will help me get this hour over with._

Soon enough I looked out the window to see a sleek black Lamborghini pull into the driveway. _Maybe they have the wrong house? Clary wouldn't have a Lamborghini._

Clary got out of the driver seat, I had gotten up off the couch to greet her at the door.

Opening the door I gave her a warming smile. "Hello, Clary. I'm glad you could come over today." Her school bag was slung over her right shoulder, she wore the same leather jacket she does every day. She had on non-ripped black pants with combat boots to top it off. Her red hair was getting longer, it now was just a little below her shoulder. I also did notice the cut across her cheek. _Where did she get that cut?_

I guess we were standing there for a long time taking in each other's looks. She broke the silence with a, "um, hey."

"Come in," I welcomed her into our humble home. It was very humble. "Let's go to work on it upstairs in my room," I suggested. Clary gave a soft nod and followed me up to my room.

When we entered my room she had a look of surprise on her face. It was like she was expecting a messy room. Do all guys have messy rooms? She softly set her bag on the bed and got the papers we needed out.

"So, um, we only have about five questions to answer. There are now the simple questions." I had grabbed the paper from her hands to see what is left. _Oh, this is easy._

For a few hours, we talked about the questions. We also got off track a bit and talked about random things. It was nice talking to Clary, she was easy to talk to, simple as just counting to 10. But the way she kept shifting to hide the scar on her face didn't go unnoticeable.

"What happened?" I asked pointing at the scar. It was just like the scar I saw in my dream. She looked just like the girl I saw in my dream. I was leaning closer to Clary, intrigued.

"I uh, slipped and hit my cheek on a metal chair in my room, there was a loose screw." Mhm, I will just let her think she can get away with this one. I was still leaning closer.

Just as my lips were ghosting over her's I spoke, "sure, but I will let it go." What surprised me was that she crashed her lips to mine, I didn't protest as I responded. Her sweet soft lips on mine felt like honey, I didn't want to stop kissing her.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip for entry. Clary's accepted my request, we both fought for dominance. With her hands tangled in my hair, she gave a tug causing me to let out a little moan. My hands slid up under her shirt resting a little above her hips, showing some skin.

She had fallen back on the bed making me straddle her. As if she couldn't take it anymore she broke this kiss.

"I- I um. I am sorry Jace. I can't do this." She was stuttering, it was cute.

Leaving one hand still on her waist I brought my other hand up to shush her, "shh, it's okay I understand." I glanced down at my hand still on her hip. Her rising t-shirt showed some skin, and on the skin was black markings. Being the curious person I am I lifted the shirt a little more.

Just as I thought, runes.

Clary let out a little yelp and pulled her shirt back down. "Please, I just-"

Cutting her off again I continued, "it's okay Clary I know what they are." She seemed to be scared of me speaking about them. Clary had shot up from under me making me fall backward. She had shoved everything into her bag, heading to the door. I made no move to stop her. _Why?_

I just sat on the bed till I heard her car leave the driveway. Groaning, I ran a hand through my hair, I had to see Alec, he could help me. Looking at the time, it was only four. Did Clary and I really work for that long? I don't know I had too much fun to notice.

By the time I was out of my thoughts I was at Alec's door. "Alec?" I took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you." The door opened with a creak revealing Alec. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was loose and baggy. His black pajama pants hung loosely on his hips. In general, he looked ready to sleep.

He gave me a nod and opened the door to allow me in. We both crossed over to his bed. Alec unlike me was not the neatest person. There was a black queen sized bed pushed against his wall. His nightstand was next to his bed and his dresser was next to that. Straight across from his bed was a bathroom door, on the wall with the door to the hallway was a desk like mine.

"What happened now?" His eyes were searching my face for anything. He could tell something was wrong. I couldn't believe it. Clary Fray. A shadowhunter. Maybe my dream was about her. Wait I _know_ my dream was about her.

I told Alec everything. Starting from my dream. All my emotions just flowed out of me like a dam. I didn't skip a detail, I sound like a girl, I know I do. But all Alec did was listen. He listened to every stupid little thing I said, taking everything in for him to analyze. After all my talking Alec just nodded. We sat in silence. Wow. There has been a _lot_ of silence lately.

Alec tapped his chin, contemplating on what to say. "I see. You saw runes on her stomach. She must want to make sure she covers them up by putting them in places clothing will cover." A soft knock was heard on the door before it creaked open.

Maryse poked her head in, "what is going on in here?" I believe Maryse has the right to know that we might have found another shadowhunter hidden by her own father. Maryse is a caring mother, she has the black hair that she so kindly gave to Izabelle and Alec. Only to Alec did she give him her piercing ice blue eyes. She was kind for her own good, like Alec, unless you are not really close to him. Today she wore a long black dress to about knee length. With a belt around her waist. Her long black hair was pinned up into a ponytail and fell gracefully down her back.

Motioning for her to come in a little further she did so, Izzy following in tow. I also told them about Clary, minus the kissing part they don't need to know that. Instead, I said her shirt had risen and I had seen a bit of her stomach. Maryse was nodding the whole time while Izzy seems uncertain.

Izzy suggested a plan to see if she is a shadowhunter, "maybe if one day this week you take her out on a date!" Oh great, dates. Something only Iz would suggest. "Then you take her around for sight seeing, although, she might know the place. So maybe you can take her on a walk. You might pass some demons if you go late at night. Like a cute walk in the park at night date! Oh! I need to go plan the clothes now!" Izzy rushed out the bedroom door gushing about something.

"Maybe Iz doesn't have a bad idea," suggested Alec, "you could see if Clary does notice the demons, or have one of us use a glamer." Now we are onto something.

It hit me, like a ton of brick, I had shot up from the bed. "I have it!" I yelled, pretty loud.

"What is it, Jace?" Maryse calm voice filled the room. That's right she still is here. She must help me with my wonderful plan. It _will_ work I know it will. I just need help. Maybe Izzy to get Clary to agree. I want to commence the plan as quick as I can.

But wait. Clary is mad at me. I can't do anything until she forgives me. I could do this to try to get her forgiveness. Show her she can trust me. If that dream _was_ her then she is very powerful. I wouldn't know anyone who is more powerful than her and the man is shown to me. How did I see this dream, though? It's not like I have any connections to anyone in the dream. No rune that I know connects me to them. This scared me a little knowing I was seeing something I probably shouldn't have seen. If it is truly Clary then how will I tell her I saw her in a dream training

 _'Hey, Clary! Guess what! You know the night before you came to come over to my house to work on the project Mrs. Queen gave us I had a dream about you. You were training somewhere and I saw you catching arrows with your hands. So, uh yeah!'_

No. I couldn't say it like that. I would be a big idiot. I would need to tell her, though. She has the right to know if that was Clary.

I felt a soft light hand on my shoulder, "Jace?" Maryse questioned, "what is your idea."

Turning to face her, I had to get the truth. "When I described the man with the girl in my dream. You seemed to know who it was. Tell me who the man was." Then again, silence fell across the room. Maryse seemed to have a war going on in her mind. Maryse hardly ever has a war on what to say, wait no I take that back. She does have wars on what to say. But nothing as bad as this. It was a simple detail I would like to doesn't she want to tell me who the man was? Does she think I can not handle who the man was? I mean, I only have a few people I hate, the ones I grew up to learn to hate.

Why doesn't she want to tell me who the man was? Does she think I can not handle who the man was? I mean, I only have a few people I hate, the ones I grew up to learn to hate. It's not that big of a deal. Maybe he might not even be anyone I know.

Then Maryse broke the silence. "The man was Valentine Morgenstern."

Now I know why she didn't want to tell me.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I have this chapter done! I got home from school at 5. I worked on it till about 6:30 I went to my room then came back around 8:20 ish. Now it's 9:25 So, I have tried to type fast, not that I am bad a typing. Wait I am really good at typing. Okay, so ignore that, continuing. So, I have been trying really hard to get this chapter finished today because I had a really great idea for it in the first period. I spent all day dragging through the day.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **~Max**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Mortal Secrets: The Date

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

How could I have not known? Of course it was Valentine! I should have paid more attention. Valentine is one of the most wanted shadowhunters in New York. He created a group, called the Circle, to go against the Clave's rules. Valentine doesn't have a daughter. Or at least, it was never noted he had a daughter.

We don't know if Clary is truly his daughter. For all we know she is just living with him and training. On the bright side Isabelle, Alec and I are going to find out if Clary is a shadowhunter or not. That leads into today, Monday. I am in maths, my fourth period. Clary sits right in front of me in this class. We had planned to have me ask her to a date after school today.

I simply drowned out the teacher as I kept staring at the back of Clary's head. I thought about how the day could go. She could reject me and it wouldn't end well. Izzy would pitch a big fit. Sometimes Clary would turn around and make eye contact, other times I would advert my eyes to the front of the room. She did notice I was looking at her many times.

The clock ticked on the wall, seconds became hours, minutes became years. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Hurry up you damn clock!_ My hand had hit the desk, making a few people look my way, I was aggravated I _wanted_ to ask Clary. _But why? Why do I want to ask her so much?_

We had gotten homework assigned but I was no mood to understand what it was. I'll just get the teacher's wrath tomorrow and be done with it. I had met Alec and Izzy outside the classroom. "Three more classes!" Chirped Izzy. Yeah, three more, long, laborious classes.

One more class with Clary, two without Clary and with Alec and Izzy. I could do this. I can! We started walking to our next class. Izzy and Alec had the same class, it was right next to my next class. Mrs. Fairy With our slow walking I, again, was the last person into the class. Clary's best friend Seymour was sitting next to her. I really hate the dude. He thinks he can just always be with her. He was a dork, he had long shaggy black hair. He always wore graph tees. His dorky glasses were nearly most of the time falling off his face.

Clary seemed so happy around Seymour. I wish I could be the person bringing light into her life. The last chair left was in the far back of the room. I love to be away from the teacher, I can always get away with more things.

This class wasn't boring as last class. I stared out the window most of the time. There was a perfect view of the school's garden. With a pond in the middle lily pads and fish swam among. Before I realized it the bell rang and the teacher was yelling homework at us.

I glanced up to see Clary and her friend slowly leaving the class. No, I can't talk to her yet, I have a plan. Students filled out into the hallway to meet their friends, just like I. Alec, leaned up against the lockers, watched Clary swiftly make her way down the hallway.

"I see how you take interest in her, sort of. I can't be too positive, I don't take interest in the gals." Alec spoke once I was making my way towards him. "Izzy was talking to the teacher, I didn't want to be stuck in the room with her."

Izzy finally came out of the room, "let's go!" she cheerfully smiled. She has so much energy.

Sitting in the last period; I couldn't sit still. _Only ten minutes left._ I was so anxious to ask Clary. I could actually apologize to her. Maybe we could be friends or even more. Again, I lost interest in the teacher and began to stare around the room. Once the bell rang I was out of the room, ignoring the protests from Izzy and Alec. I rushed to the front door, to be greeted by a cold rush of wind, making my cheeks flush. The front steps led straight to the parking lot, to the left, was Clary's tree, and there sat Clary. Her red hair was bunched up at her shoulder, she wore a band tee with a leather jacket over it.

I steadied my pace as I made my way to sand next to her. She was lost in her own world of sketching. I had grabbed the sketchbook from her hand , holding it above my head. "Hey! Give it back!" She shouted.

I gave a heavy sigh, "I will once I talk to you, okay?" Her wide eyes flashed with concern as if she couldn't trust me. _Why can't she trust me?_ I also noticed many people who walked by staring at us. _What? Can they not take in I am actually talking to Clary in a matter of days and we are not yelling at each other?_

She slowly began to soften her posture, and she sat down again, "you promise?" I gave a quick nod, sitting down next to her. I was twiddling my thumbs nervously. _Why and I nervous? It's just a stupid question. That I have never asked before._

Lifting my head to stare into her bright emerald green eyes I became more nervous. _Just ask the question you coward!_ I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too nervous. After silence, I finally got the courage. "I was, um, wondering if, um, you would maybe want to go on a date with, um, me tomorrow?"

Clary thought a moment before saying, "maybe, I must see what my father says." _She is going to deny me. I know she is._ "But from me, it's a yes." I was too stunned to say anything. She actually said yes. No words could speak my feelings, instead, I gave Clary a hug, kissing her cheek. If her father said yes I could make up for what I did Saturday. I could, maybe, make everything right again. Just, maybe.

That night I had gotten a text from Clary saying her father was letting her go. I was beyond excited. I couldn't control my excitement; Alec had to endure it. He must think I'm crazy. Well, I am, but that is beside the point. Isabelle too was excited to plan the night, her bubble will be popped when she finds out I already planned it. Alec and I are sitting on his bed, I was talking about Clary. He was listening intently. "Jace?"questioned Alec. I still continue to rant away my feelings. "Earth to Jace?" I had stopped talking to stare at him. "Have you not thought about how you feel towards her? Maybe you like her more than you realize."

Izzy had burst through the door, "mom told me to tell you guys food is ready." With that, she was gone again. I was back staring at Alec. What does he mean more than I realize? I can't _love_ Clary. Love isn't a thing. It is just fake.

Tuesday came around, the school day went surprisingly fast. I had texted Clary before school saying I would meet her at her tree after school. I had planned to take her out on my motorcycle to a restaurant. Trust me, I have it planned. Just as I told her; she was there, at her tree. I walked over to her, "hey Clary." Smiling at her I held out my hand. "Let's go I'm taking you to a surprise place."

Slowly Clary took my hand, nodding. She seemed nervous. Intertwining my fingers with hers I turned to walk over to my bike parked right in front of her place. "You see, I have no other vehicle so we must make do of the bike," I cheerfully smiled back at her, she too was grinning. "What's that beautiful smile about?" She seemed to notice my words and her smile wiped off her face, _dammit, I loved her smile._

Handing her the extra helmet I brought, she took it with both hands. "Oh, nothing. It's just I have a Kawasaki Ninja." She has a motorcycle? "Don't surprised. I love motorcycles." This girl is getting better by the minute.

"Where did you get it?" I got onto the bike, holding my helmet in my hands to talk.

"My father bought it for me, and my car." Her Lamborghini, I remember. Holding my hand out to help her on the bike. This time without hesitant she took it. Her warm curling around mine, they were small and fragile. Clary had swung her leg over the bike like a pro, "where are we going?" she questioned, sliding her helmet on.

"It's a Surprise." I too slid mine on; gunning the motor. Carefully backing out of the space, I could feel her arms snake around my midriff. She warmed my body. I wish she could stay there all the time. Ignoring my thoughts we neared the edge of the lot. Just like going to the Institute, I took a right. There was a café by the Institute called Taki's. It's a Downworld Café. The names of the food have weird names, I can see what Clary's reaction to the food names is. It's the start of the date

Reaching the Café I gently pulled into a spot. Putting both feet on the ground I let Clary off first. Then I put the stand down on the bike, getting off myself. Clary had her helmet off before me when mine was off I gently took her hand in mine. "Taki's?" She questioned, looking up at the sign.

"Yeah, have you been here before?" I glanced at her for a second, seeing her nod I felt a little disappointed. We ordered food, not talking much. We only talked about school if anything. The air was thick with tension, annoying me. I want to talk to her, have a conversation. When we first ordered our food my ex-girlfriend, Kaelie, came up trying to flirt with me. Clary had stiffened in her seat. I tried so hard to push Kaelie away, all she did was come back . "Go away Kaelie," I snarled at her, "I'm on a date." That got her to leave. I had turned back to Clary. "Sorry about her, I honestly do not like her."

She gave a slight nod. "I get it, you must come here a lot." It's true, I come here at least twice a week. It was calming to come alone and get a booth with a window facing the water. Though the water was dark and grimy, it was still pretty to look at. Our food came making both of us fall back to silence again. Finishing our meal, I paid, being the gentleman, there were many protests, we didn't go back to my motorcycle. Instead, we headed through the streets of Manhattan. The Institute was not too far from the Café.

My plan was to lead Clary to the Institute. If she is a real shadowhunter she will see the beauty of the building. There I would try to trick it out of her if she sees the pretty building or not.

Clary stood on my left side, holding my left hand. "Hey Clary,"

"Hey, Jace." She smiled evilly at me. _That little, I can't be mad at someone like her._

I glared at her a little. "As I was saying, there is this pretty building down the road I want you to see. I thought it would be nice." Like Clary does a lot, she gave a nod and we continued to advance into the streets. Just a few meters away; we can see the building. I heard a gasp from Clary. I looked over at her to see her in awe about the large glowing institute. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing." She breathed, "I have never seen anything like this." She was taking everything in, her eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

I tugged at her hand, "come on, I have one more place." I led her a few blocks away from the institute to a park. With winter coming, the park was lit with fairy lights hanging in the trees. It was a breathtaking sight, even for me. We both sat down on an empty bench. Breaking the once again silence, I spoke. "Tell me about yourself, I feel like I don't know much about you, nor you me."

"I don't know much to say."

I placed a hand on her knee, "simple things, that we didn't talk about on the project." I remember the stupid sheet making us ask about each other's hobbies, likings, and dislikes.

"Um, well. I guess I paint. I also love to read fantasy. Another thing, I live with my father. My brother and mother died a few years ago. Then one day I just felt that I didn't fit in, and your gang seemed to prove me right." She looked solemn, she wouldn't look into my eyes, just at the ground. Taking my hand I gently lifted her chin till her eyes were on mine.

"Clary," I said sternly. "What I did was wrong. There is nothing more that I hate then what I did to you. Honestly, saying sorry doesn't fix the wounds deep in the heart. I want to make up for what I did. I wish for one day you to gain my trust, but for know, I know that will not happen for a while." She seemed to have softened a little. I head leaned forward to get a better looking into her melting eyes.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I closed the bag between her and I. Electricity flowed through my body making me shiver. She was frozen for a few seconds before her lips were moving with mine. She was the drug and I was the person on the drug. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, biting it a little. She made the sweetest moan I have ever heard. With her hand twisted in my hair, mine in hers, I wanted to hold her forever.

"Ahem." Someone was clearing their throat next to us. Clary pulled back with her cheeks glowing red. It was so adorable to watch her try to cover her embarrassment.

I looked up at the person who interrupted our amazing moment. "Alec!" I cheerfully smiled, happy to see my sibling. "What are you doing here?" I knew why here was here.

He gave a simple shrug, "oh you know, I went for a walk. I was tired of being trapped up in the house. Mom was getting aggravated." A typical Maryse. "I had seen you guys, before you started to make out, and wanted to say hi, hey Clary." He gave a gentle wave over to her, shyly she waved back. "Well, anyways I think I am going to head home. Cya." He turned around and started to walk a path that led to the parking lot.

Clary looked down at her watch. I got a glance at the time, 5:30. "It's getting late, my father wants me home before 7." I should get Clary home before it gets too late and I get her in trouble.

"Come on," We started to head back to the Café where my motorcycle was waiting. It was just a short ride over the bridge to Brooklyn. A ride I would dread because that means I must leave Clary.

Pulling into her neighborhood she made me stop at the front. She had said _'It's a thing our neighborhood has, no motorcycles allowed.'_ I had wondered where she keeps her's. She also told me she kept it at her friend Sheldon's house. "I am planning on bringing my bike tomorrow." Clary and I were standing by my bike out front of her neighborhood.

"You can park it in the pace with mine if you do bring it," I suggested, it didn't seem like a bad idea, I don't even know if she has a parking spot.

She gave a light smile, "yeah, thanks. I must get over to Simon's. I normal drive my car over there and trade my bike then head to school." She didn't have a bad way of getting to her motorcycle.

It aggravated me, that mundane was so close to Clary, even let her keep her belongings over there. "That mundane," I mumbled to myself. Too low for Clary to hear.

Clary's eyes seemed to widen. _Wait had I said that louder than I thought?_ "What-what did you just say?" _Oh, crap. I did._

I had put my hands up, Clary took a step back. "Nothing I didn't say anything." _I need to get out of this mess._ "Hey, goodnight, it is getting late. I will see you tomorrow, _with_ your bike." I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Then I pivoted on my heel; swinging my leg over the bike I gave her a quick wave and gunned it. I had shot off into the night leaving her standing there stunned. _That was a close call. I nearly got caught. Bad Jace Wayland. Bad Jace._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I have a chapter up today! I have worked out a system. I plan on working on the chapters every other night, if not every few night. I do love to read a lot of things. Well, I had fun writing this. Many times I got mad at my editor because it kept making me add commas in the most stupid places ever! I ended up trying to think of a way to word it, I would find myself drawing random things like wings and the Mortal Sword. I also found myself looking at emo shirts. When I got an idea I would mediately come back to writing.**

 **Okay, enough ranting. Until next time! Enjoy!**

 **~Max**


	5. Chapter 5: Clues & Evidence

School For The Shadowhunters: Clues & Evidence

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

I raced home after I dropped off Clary, I was eager to get home. To tell Alec. He would understand, maybe Izzy too. She is a girl. I had gotten into the house, throwing off my shoes, and charging up the stairs. "Alec!" I called, "Alec!" My steps echoed throughout the house.

A door slammed open revealing Izzy. "Jace! Shut it! I am trying to sleep!" She snapped. Her black hair was ruffled a bit, bed head, she had on red pajama pants, and a black tank top. "It is really late at night."

With another creek, Alec's door opened. He too had bed head, but he was wearing the same clothes he had on today. "What is all this ruckus going on out here?" He asked. "I want to sleep."

"Nothing," Izzy turned to face Alec, and pointed a finger at me, "he just wanted to wake up the whole world."

I gave a simple grin. "I'm pretty sure the whole world would want to wake up to see this face."

Now Maryse came out of her room. "Kids?" She said, yawning. "What happened out here?" Now that everyone was here I had to tell them. It was the only chance I have at this moment.

"Clary. Is a shadowhunter." I said. "She saw the Institute and Alec." Not to mention the rune I saw on her arm when she was getting on my motorcycle. I don't need to tell them that, it can be a secret.

"How?" Izzy questioned.

I gave another grin. "Well, she is a shadowhunter, that's how."

She gave me a frustrated glare. "I know how! Just like, how, how is she not known with the Clave?"

Maryse took a step back. "She must've been wanted to keep away from the Clave, have a mundane life. Now. Everyone go to bed it is late; school tomorrow. I will allow you to go to Pandemonium tomorrow." With that, she left to go back to her room.

Izzy gave a smirk and turned to go to bed. Alec glanced at me, frowned and left also.

* * *

School passed by slowly, now we were on our way to Pandemonium. All of us had our weapons on our belts. We were ready to fight. "So, how many demons do you think tonight?" I said.

"Um, I am not sure, until we get there." Izzy tapped her chin, thinking.

Normally we get to the club, follow the demon, and kill it. After a few of them we leave. By that time it would be midnight. As we advanced close to the club something seemed off.

Alec froze. "I think there is some over in that alley." He pointed to the alley next to the club. Sure enough, there were voices. "Stay behind the wall, don't be noticed."

All of us hid around a corner, you could barely see what was going on. The voices were not too hushed. We could clearly hear their conversations. Though we didn't know what happened before we got there we could easily put the pieces together.

The man, who had black hair spiked in many different ways, gestured to the girl. "Come with us, little girl, and your friend will be saved." Another man, who seemed like a bodyguard type, was holding a small body. The guy in the man's arms had messy black hair and geeky glasses.

The girl advanced forward. "No. I will not come with you." She laughed, humorlessly. "You both are fools. Fools I tell you."

As the man tried to reach for the girl she jumped. She did a flip and turn in the air to be standing, facing the man's back. "A fool I tell you."

Before he turned around the girl was gone. "Run!" He demanded to the bodyguard type guy. He did so. "Come out little girl. You can not hide forever." He called out.

A laughed sounded through the alley. "Ah, Raphael, you are very stupid." A thundering boom echoed, where the sound came from the girl, her red hair rested on her shoulders, bent down in a crouch. Raphael swirled around, a snarl of a smile played on his lips.

"Now, I am not the stupid one here, you let your friend go." Raphael was slowly backing up, the red-haired beauty knew it too.

She rushed forward, "Ah!" She screamed, faster than light she was on top of Raphael, holding a knife to his neck. "You do not fool me."

"Leave," she hissed, getting off him. "Leave!" She yelled at him.

He did just that.

Giving a few seconds, she jumped up again, disappearing. As she disappeared I ran, after the man who was named Raphael. "Jace!" Izzy called trying to stop me.

"Stay!" I called over my shoulder. I could do this, alone. I had to see what they were up to. And why the mysterious girl did not go after him. Alec and Izzy stood frozen in my spot I once occupied.

I ran fast and hard down the street. Passing building and more allies there was nothing. No one. I stopped to turn back to the others. Footsteps. I heard footsteps. Not behind or in front of me. But above me. Something landed right in front of me. The red-haired girl. She paused, Alec and Izzy came running up to me.

She saw them and darted forward. "Follow her!" I silently commanded to them. They gave a nod and rushed off. With me in the lead, we all followed her to an alley. We trapped her. "You are trapped," I said. "Nowhere to go."

Giving a laugh she turned to face me. "Me? Trapped?" She laughed, "never am I trapped." Before anyone could blink she was gone.

Alec started forward. "No use," I said.

"How? How is she gone? Out of thin air? Isn't that impossible." Izzy was crouched at where she disappeared, running her hand along the ground. I knew where she went. It was obvious. As Alec and Isabelle were taking in the scene I started down the street from where I came. At a fast paste sprint.

"Jace!" Alec and Iz both called after me. I didn't bother to respond to them. I had to get there before she did. But I wouldn't. If she disappeared and reappeared, she would be there already.

Buildings after buildings flew by. I could tell Iz and Alec followed be, by their footsteps. I had reached the building. It was old and falling apart. There was a big yard with a long driveway leading the garage.

"This old junky place?" Izzy spoke with discussed.

I shook my head, "glamour, Iz."

Pulling the glamour off the place you could easily tell it was a mansion. It was no longer ran down, but pure new white paint covered the big house. The grass was bright green, even in the dark night.

Two footsteps were sounded beside me, I swirled to the side to see the red-head standing there. Her hand reached to her belt, there held two seraph blades, two long silver swords, and three daggers. I could also see a silver stele in the belt too. She sure comes prepared. With her movement, I threw my hands in the air. "We won't hurt you, nor will you hurt us."

She shook her head in amusement. "I would easily win." She? Win? She couldn't win against me.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

Her smile grew. "You don't believe me?" She said. She crossed her arms over her chest, she was wearing shadow hunter gear. It was red, unlike our normal black.

"Fine, I offer you to a fight." She couldn't win.

The girl smirked and spoke. "Okay, I accept you. But first I must get my friend." She turned to walk to the house. I quickly followed behind her. Alec gave a silent protest but followed anyways. Izzy too followed.

As we entered the house everyone came to a stop. What way to go?

Although, the girl, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly where to go. "This way." She said.

We twisted and turned through the house, going up many staircases. We seemed to slow down in what seemed an attic. The girl gestured for us to slow down. Alec had his bow out, Izzy and I both had seraph blades ready.

Quickly the red-head waltzed into the larger room. "Times up boys." She spoke, loud and clear.

Raphael's voice was heard throughout the room. "Ah, Clary Fairchild." He smiled. "Or should I say, Clary Fray?

"Better yet," he laughed, "Clary Morgenstern."

Clary? She is Clary. How could she be Clary? But that matches. Clary was a shadowhunter. The girl here has the same hair. "Clary," I said softly to myself.

"I know you have friends here." Raphael taunted. "Make them come out."

Clary waved her hand towards us. Slowly we all made our way out. Her friend was in a chair, his wrists tied behind the chair.

"Ah," she spoke seductively, "you see. They followed me." Clary walked up to Raphael. She was up close to him, really close. "Let's say we leave them." Her right looked like it was clutched around something. Nothing was there.

"Yes, yes, dear." Clary got up on her tippy-toes.

"We can go somewhere else." She whispered in his ear. Raphael seemed lost in how close she was to notice, with great force, Clary brought her hand to his back. Right in the middle of this back. He sucked in a breath and fell to his knees.

There in her hands laid a sword. It's silver gleamed with blood.

"Where did that come from?" Izzy looked worried and scared from the appearing objects.

"A rune I used," Clary said. "Now Derik." The bodyguard looking guy flinched. "I see you still are doing good."

"Yes," Derik admitted. "But your friend," he held a knife to his throat, "is doing not so good."

Clary took a step forward. "I suppose you should let him go, you don't know what I can do."

"Simple." He spat. "I can beat you." He pushed the blade further against Clary's friend's neck. A bit of blood dribbled down off the blade and onto his t-shirt.

Like before, Clary advanced on Derik. "Yes, I have something you don't."

"What is that?" Derik laughed.

"I can burn you as quickly as that lamp." What lamp? Alec, Izzy and I were still standing from where we came out. This was Clary's battle. We must let her fight it out. Prove how good she is.

Derik's smirk fell a little. "What lamp?" he questioned.

"That lamp." Clary didn't make any will to move as a lamp on a table caught in flames.

How could the lamp do that? "Clary?" Izzy breathed, scared.

Clary didn't move. Her red hair glowed like fire. Her green eyes were no longer green, but red and gold. They glowed. I have never seen anything like it.

"You will, like that lamp, be gone." Simple as that Derik let out an ear piercing screech and fell. He turned to dust. How fast he fell the knife fell too.

"Simon!" Clary screamed. "Let's go!" She turned around to us, still in silence. "Come on guys." Alec, Izzy, and Simon scurried out of the room. Clary was close behind. As she passed me, still frozen, she grabbed my hand. "Come on, please." She begged. I couldn't speak so I gave a nod and let her pull me along.

Once outside I saw everyone waiting for us.

"You love birds made it out alright. I started to believe you guys lost your way. If you know what I mean." Izzy joked, swinging her arm over Sheldon's shoulder.

I turned to Clary. "Tell me," I said. "Did you know I was Jace all along?" I didn't know it was her. How stupid was I? How could I not see this is the one girl who has me running circles.

"Now, now, I don't see how you didn't know it was me. I mean, come on, is my hair not obvious?" Clary's eyes were back to their natural green, her hair was no longer glowing like flames.

Still amazed what happened in the attic I could help but wonder. "What happened up there? The lamp? Derik on fire?" She seemed to struggle to decide what to say.

Sheldon spoke up instead. "She has special things she can do. Cool, I know." Wait. Isn't he a mundane?

"Mundane? How can you see us?" Alec said my thoughts.

Clary still looked lost of words. "He has the sight." She finally spits out. "Now, don't I owe you a fight? The last time I checked I do. And I have a perfect spot for it. Follow me." Softly, she squeezed my hand. That's right, we never let go of hands. Alec gave me a skeptical look, while Izzy seemed to be exploding. But the nerd had a glum look on his face.

 _Oh well, get over it mundane._

* * *

 **I am so sorry that is has been a while! I have been caught up in all my school work. Christmas is coming soon so I have so many tests. My new band teacher gave us this huge summative test that the whole class failed. .**

 **Any who! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI series Cassandra Clare does!**

 **~Max**


	6. Chapter 6: Death Brings Us Closer

Mortal Secrets: Death Bring Us Closer

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

Clary led us to the back of the house. There was a big backyard with a beautiful fountain. A pretty stone path led two ways; left and to the right. Clary took us to the right, leading us to the back door of the house. "Come on," she tried to get us in.

"How do you know where everything is?" Izzy was in awe, we were in a room with beautiful red oak floors. On the left was was racks and racks of weapons and armor. The back was held bullies to throw knives and shot arrows.

Clary made her way over to the weapons grabbing two practice swords. "I used to live here, kind of." She tossed me one of the swords.

"Used to?" I questioned. The practice sword was pretty, it looked like a real sword. I ran my finger along the blade, no blood.

She gave a nod. "This house is too far from school so my dad and I live closer." Alec was staring at all the bows and arrows hanging up. He has never seemed to be interesting in anything other than his own bow. "You can try one." Eagerly, Alec took a bow off the rack. He grabbed a few arrows as well. Though the arrows looked familiar. There was a dull tip, for practicing, and the end there was red and black feathers, with a red ribbon hanging off the end. On the ribbon was a black _'M'._

"Morgenstern arrow?" Alec was taking in the full details.

"Yes, my father loves to use the Morgenstern arrows. It showed people who he was. He and I both are good at bows." Clary got into a stance, ready to fight. "Ready, Goldilocks?"

I gave a laugh and got into a similar position. "Ready, Red." I had the first move, I darted forward with my sword straight forward. I was fast. Normally people don't see this move coming. Clary did. She bent backward dodging the blade, she brought her blade to the side with force. It knocked mine out of my hands. "Shit" I cursed to myself. She was good.

Clary moved away, it gave me a clear shot to grab my blade. She stood across the room with her blade to her side. Both of us ran forward. She didn't make a move to bring her blade up. Right before we were face to face she disappeared. _Cheater._ She reappeared behind because I felt hands around my neck. A blade was held to my throat in the front. "I win." She whispered in my ear. This made me shiver a bit.

"No fair. You cheated."

"How?"

"You disappeared and reappeared. You can not do that." She gave a laugh and let me free.

"Who said I couldn't do that?" She had a point. No one said she couldn't disappear.

"Fine. Let's try again. Only this time you may _not_ disappear or use any more tricks you have." She gave a smile and a nod; we stood instances across from each other again.

She took the first move, darting forward at incredible speed. At the last minute, she took a sharp left spinning to be behind me. I was not ready for that. I shot around to face her, she was further away than I expected. She ran forward again, I swung to hit her in the arm. She jumped up over my head and did a flip to face my back again. Her arm shot around to have the blade against my neck.

I ducked quickly and spun to face her with my sword out. "Ha, can't get me yet." I laughed. Clary took steps backward. She darted forward, yet again. Once she reached me outstretched blade she jumped up, grabbing something, swung and landed on my back. In the process, she grabbed my blade. One to my throat and the other in the middle of my back.

"I win, again." She beat me. No one has ever beat be before.

"Wow." Iz was smiling. "You beat him, Clary. That is a first for him." Alec, who was shooting at the targets, was watching us. Simon came through the wooden doors leading to the room.

"Clary. I am hungry. I'm just going to raid your fridge." Just as he came, he left. Clary let out a short laugh and smiled.

"Hey, uh, Clary. You any good at bow?" Alec asked he held up another bow, offering it to her. She gladly took the bow, then gestured for Alec to follow.

Clary led us to the back yard. "We have a place we go if we really want to train hard on a bow." She explains, bringing us to a place where many targets were set up. It was dark. There were many lights strung in the trees in the backyard lighting it up nicely. Because Christmas was coming soon the cold night bit at my cheeks. "We can see who gets the most targets, there are five." Alec was listening, taking in all the things she was saying.

To be nice, Clary allowed Alec to practice a bit because she has grown up using these targets. "I wonder how good she is." Iz wondered aloud.

"I have no idea."

"She seems confident in doing this, so she must be decent." Iz spoke her mind, sometimes it annoyed all of us. Wait, I mean it annoyed us all the time. "Jace, I must ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Clary?" I turned to face her. Do I like Clary? I haven't thought about it. Her presence brings me joy. She is fun to hang around, though it has only been about two weeks. Her smile lights up the room when she does. Her hair makes her stand out, in a good way, and be unique. Her eyes pierce my soul and make me feel happy inside. So feeling all this? Do I like Clary? Or maybe is it something more?

"I um." I couldn't find my answer.

"Come on Jace, I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. It is like you guys are secretly dating in another world."

"I uh, I think I do like her." I finally got the words out. I haven't ever fallen for a girl. I only use them, take them home for a one night stand.

"Okay, Alec. You may go first." Clary fell back to stand next to me. "It has been a long day today." It has. We went to Pandemonium around nine. It is about twelve now. Clary let out a slight shiver.

"Cold?" I questioned, putting an arm around her. She leaned her head against my arm. Alec stood at the line that was marked on the ground. He held his bow up with an arrow notched. He aimed at all five, not missing any of them. Once he was done he walked to us three standing watching. He seemed to eye me and Clary, with my arm around her.

"Wow. You did well. All five. They are pretty hard because of my father. He always liked a challenge." Clary got out of my arm and walked up, holding her bow. She stepped up to where Alec was standing a few minutes ago. She held the bow up with an arrow notched. Her eyes were closed, and she stuck her tongue out a little bit. It was so cute and adorable. Without hesitation she shot the arrow, quickly grabbing another one and shooting it without paying much attention to aiming. She had made them all. Faster than Alec did with his eyes open.

"How?" Alec gasped. Clary turned around to face us.

Clary gave a small shrug. "I said I was good, I guess that's decent."

"Decent?" Izzy squeaked. "That was amazing! You are awesome, Clary, awesome!"

"Uh, it's getting late how about we go and get food and maybe crash in the bedrooms upstairs. I honestly don't feel like school tomorrow." _Oh,_ we have school. _Oh well._ Clary led us inside. She offered to take Alec's bow back to the training room. I offered to come with her. "Go forward and take a left then it should be on the right." Clary gave them directions to the kitchen. "Simon should be there."

I opened the wooden door for Clary to walk into. "Thanks." She mumbled. It was so cute to watch her fall into deep thought.

Maybe if I talk to her I could talk about our relationship. I wish to take it further if I can. "Clary I was wondering if-" I was cut off with a weird noise coming from the corner by the door. It was a demon, a body of a wolf; head and snout of a dog; tail and ears of a cat.

"Canis demon," Clary said. She crouched down to its level. "Hey buddy," she cooed.

"Clary!" I whispered yelled to her. "What are you doing?" She is going to get herself killed near that thing! Luckily she still had all her weapons on her belt still.

Clary just laughed and shook her head. "Jace, this is like one of the only demons that _won't_ hurt you." It won't hurt. I have never heard of a Canis demon. It is a demon from the Grey book never put into the _Codex_ book? The demon let out a sort of half bark half howl. Clary seemed to know what it said.

The demon did it again and right next to Clary, on the wall, the wall began to wish. A portal. Clary got up to talk to the portal. The Canis demon followed right by her side. "Clary! Wait. Don't go it might be a trap." She turned to face me. I saw in her eyes she knew it was a trap. She was going to go anyways. "No." I breathed. I couldn't let her go alone. "Let me come too then." She gave a small nod and held her out for me.

I took her hand happily. I could be close to Clary now, in times of danger. "So the Canis demon. Why is it acting like it is loyal to you?" I glanced back down to the weird demon following her like a lost puppy, wait maybe a lost cat. Or a lone wolf?

"Ah, he is loyal to me. I guess you can say he is now my obedient puppy. He is little so he hasn't seen anyone to latch onto. He is immortal he will not die until I die, he can also teleport to me when I tell him to. He does fight at my side if I need him too, a very neat demon if you ask me." _Damn, I want one now._ Clary let out a little cute laugh. "You want one, don't you? Maybe I can set you up with that. C'mon we need to get into the portal."

The portal swished around us as we stepped through, the demon lets out a bark lash howl. Once we were through I could tell we were not in our dimension. Everything had a red tent to it. Clary sucked in a breath next to me. She continued to move forward.

We had gotten a decently amount into the dimension when we came upon a room with two thrones. Behind the two thrones were three windows. The window on the left looked upon a bright, white gold, land; white puffy clouds, heaven. The middle window was green grass and a lake, earth. The far right window was just like this dimension, it had rolling hills, only the hills had no grass only burnt or burning grass, hell.

"Ah, dear, little sister, Clarissa." A man, not much older than Clary, stood in the middle of the room. He just appeared like Clary could. He had bleach white hair, piercing black eyes, he was very buff too. "What is your answer?"

"Jonathan," Clary growled. "My answer is no."

The man, Jonathan, laughed. "No? Oh, dear sister. That isn't an answer." He was her _sister._ That can not be possible. They are _nothing_ alike. Clary is nice and seems so- mean.

"Well, it is mine." He laughed again and walked up to us. I noticed our hands were still intertwined. It felt so right, so natural I forgot they were like that. He stopped once he was directly in her face.

Jonathan glanced down at her and laughed. His hand jolt forward. Clary sucked in a breath and fell forward. "Clary!" I screamed at her. "What did you do?" I looked back at Jonathan, that dirty bitch! "You dick! You killed her!"

" _Tsk._ She disobeyed me. I have her a choice to live. She knew by coming here she would die with that answer. You see, Clary isn't a normal shadowhunter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is an angel. She has powers no one else has! She must die. Or serve next to me, as my sister. As my lover." Jonathan walked over to the thrones.

"She will not love you."

"Ah, yes. You see, Clary is too powerful to not love me." He sat down; looking powerful.

"What kind of powers?" If I could get back alive, and with her body I could maybe get her back.

Jonathan laughed. "Have you not noticed, you silly boy? She can create runes! She can disappear and reappear, Clary holds the heavenly flames in her, She more strength, more knowledge than most angels. Most importantly, have you noticed she is an angel." Clary held all these powers? She beyond powerful. Yet she lay here dead.

"What about Raziel? She can't be more powerful than him."

Jonathan smiled and laughed again. "Ha, again you stupid boy. Of course, she isn't more powerful than Raziel! He is the creator. Clary is like- his niece."

A portal appeared on the wall beside me. I could get away. "Leave. Now. Before you create any more trouble." The Canis demon let out a bark lash howl and dashed through the portal. I followed not too far behind. Just before going through I glanced back at the devil himself.

A tingling feeling went through my body. The next thing I knew I was on my hands and feet at the Institute door. The Canis demon was lying on his back in the grass. "Jace! Clary?" I looked to my right to see Clary's body laying on the cold stone. "Demon!" The familiar voice yelled.

"No!" I stopped Maryse who stood with the seraph blade held up. The Canis stood with his tail between his legs, pushed against a rose bush. "He is Clary's Canis demon!" _Clary._ _She was dead._ "Clary." I breathed.

I rushed over to Clary's side. "What happened?" Maryse asked she was bent down next to me. "Jace, listen, you have been gone for a week, calm down."

 _A week?_ "A week?" I questioned. "How could it have been a week? I was gone for only a few minutes."

Maryse shook her head. "No, you haven't. Now tell me, what happened?"

I was crouched over Clary's body. I couldn't believe it. My Clary was _dead._ "Jonathan killed her." I got up with her body in my hands. I ignored Maryse trying to talk to me, I rushed upstairs and through the slow elevator. I crashed through the infirmary's doors. Softly, I lay Clary on the bed. "I'm sorry Clary. I let you walk into that portal. I let you walk up to him. I didn't stop him. I should have."

A soft wine came from the floor. The Canis demon sat on the floor with his head down. I looked back up to Clary's body. "I love you, Clary. I truly think I have fallen."

* * *

Clary could feel the pain from where she was stabbed. Jonathan had stabbed her. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to comfort Jace and tell him everything was all right, that every _will_ be all right. Clary watched as Jonathan told Jace things about her. He never said anything about him.

"You know, that kid Jace, he seems nice," Ithuriel said. Once Clary was stabbed she came up here, watching over everything. Ithuriel, Jehuel, Raziel, and a few other angels were here. Clary turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

Ithuriel turned to face her. "I mean that you two would do well together, you and him will make both your futures strong." With that, Ithuriel left. Jehuel, on Clary's other side, sighed.

"Jehuel?" Clary needed to get answers. She couldn't just sit here and watch Jace suffer.

Jehuel continued to watch Jace and Clary's dead body. "Yes, my dear Clary?" Jehuel and Ithuriel have been very nice to Clary since she got here.

Clary was nervous. She wanted to go back. She wanted to hug Jace till the day she died. "When can I go back?" She wondered. The sooner she got back, the quicker she could fix this big mess.

"You will know, my dear. Raziel will tell you. Then you can go fix what is broken. Till then, may my luck be your's." Jehuel gave a small pat on Clary's back. Clary felt alone. She felt like she was slowly falling to pieces without her Jace by her side.

One last look, Clary looked down to see herself lay on the infirmary's bed in the institute. Though she has never been, she has been here in her dreams. "I love you, Clary. I truly think I have fallen." Jace was on his knees holding her hand. He looked dead inside. Like he has lost his will to live.

"I love you too, Jace." Clary turned and walked away from her looking point on her life.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So I have been trying to find a way to put this chapter! I do hope you enjoy how I put Clary's POV. If it is not Jace's I think I will do 3rd person. Maybe a few chapters in the future will be in Clay's POV but in first. Who knows.**

 **sophiecampbellbower: You will see later in the story exactly what happened on that date night ;3**

 **Completebooknerd101: I haven't changed anything, though, I did want to write the book in 3rd person a while ago, like chapter 2.**

 **I hope you really like this chapter, I loved writing it. x3**

 **~Max**


	7. Chapter 7: Unordinary

Mortal Secrets: Unordinary

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

I was standing in my room, looking into the mirror. Today was Clary's burning. Everyone was in white morning clothes. I fixed the tie I was wearing. A tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm sorry Clary. I should have been me. I should have been the one to be stab. Not you."

 _"Jace."_ It sounded like Clary calling out to me. It couldn't be. Clary was dead. She couldn't be back.

"Oh great, now I'm hallucinating." I was still trying to fix my clothes to look presentable.

 _"Jace."_ There the voice was. I turned to see Clary standing beside me. She glowed gold. Her white dress made her look beautiful, not that she wasn't already. Her runes on her body were not black anymore but gold. Her hair glowed like a fire; eyes like an emerald. She looked like an angel. Clary was standing in front of me. How?

"Clary? But you are dead."

Clary let out a little laugh. "You silly boy. Did you listen to anything Jonathan said? I am an angel. And don't you know anything about angels? They are immortal." She must have seen the questioning look on my face because she continued. "I was a shadowhunter with an extremely extra amount of angel blood. So you could put it that I was an angel with some mundane blood, making me have a normal life. When Jonathan killed me I went up to Raziel, Ithuriel, and Jehuel. Raziel said I would know the right time to come back and live as an angel in our world."

"I- wow." I couldn't speak. This was beyond amazing. Clary was back, alive and breathing.

She gave a small smile. "Jace, watch this." Clary looked both ways in the room. She seemed displeased with the amount of space. She tilted her head back and unfurled a pair of huge white wings. They sparkled with gold flecks on their feathers.

As if knowing what I was going to do she leaned her wing forward so I could touch it. The feather was soft as silk under my touch. "Wow." I breathed. I was still lost of words for this gorgeous girl standing in my room.

I grabbed Clary's wrist bring her into a hug. I buried my head in her neck. She was short but not too short. Her head came up to about my chin. "I'm sorry, Clary. I am _never_ going to let you out of my sight ever again. I swear on the angel."

* * *

Isabelle and Alec stood outside of Jace's room. They both came to get him for the ceremony. They couldn't find him anywhere else in the house. Once they reached the door they heard Jace talking to someone. And he seemed- happy? Isabelle looked over to her brother with a questioning look. He seemed to have no clue who Jace was talking to.

Maybe he moved on? Both Izzy and Alec stood to walk into his room. Once they got into his room there was no one, besides Jace, in his room. "Jace? You alright? You seem to have been talking to someone."

Jace took a nervous glance to his right, no one was there. Why was Jace looking over that way? He must be seeing something. Izzy took a step closer to her adopted brother. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. "It is going to be okay Jace. I'm sure Clary would be happy if you moved on, still living your life you have before you."

Alec moved to be standing in the doorway. "I am sure too. Now, Iz and I are going to go get Clary's body ready." He turned and started walking towards the infirmary.

Isabelle's hand was still on Jace's shoulder. She looked at him with weary eyes. "I know, Jace, we miss her just as much too. You gotta move on." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and left to follow Alec.

Once she reached the door to the infirmary Alec was standing there worried. "What is it, Alec?" Isabelle started for the doors.

"Look for yourself." He seemed over worried. Isabelle ignored this and continued. After she made her way through the doors she stopped at Clary's bed. Only. Clary wasn't there. Or her body wasn't.

"Alec?" Izzy turned to face him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Iz. We must find her. This is weird to think, some person stole a dead person's body." Alec rushed out of the infirmary. He seemed to know what I was going to say. "Going to Maryse" He responded.

* * *

I gawked at Clary. "What was that?" I ask in confusion. Izzy and Alec both came into the room. Clary stood there right in the open and they didn't notice her. How could she do that?

Clary laughed. "Ha Jace, I forgot to tell you. I have many powers, as Jonathan said, but he doesn't know all of them. One of them is that I can decide who sees me and who doesn't.

"So like a glamour on a glamour?" That is so cool. You could hide from anyone.

She shrugged, "I guess you could say that. But Raziel and my father can still see me." Her father? Isn't her father Valentine? She saw my facial expression again. "Yes, Valentine is one of my fathers. Ithuriel is my father too. He is mostly my father. He picked me to be his child, so here I am, an angel."

I strolled over to Clary. I carefully placed my hands on her shoulder, draping them behind her. "You mentioned earlier Raziel, Ithuriel and Jehuel were with you when you died. Aren't Jehuel and Ithuriel Raziel's brothers?"

"Yes, but I can not tell you more yet. I have a request. Grab Izzy, Simon, and Alec and meet me at Church of Talto. 232 Riverside Drive in one hour." Before I could reply she was gone and I was standing lonely in my bedroom. I groaned and went to grab Izzy and Alec.

I hurried to the library knowing they would go there. "Isabelle! Alec!" I called. "I need you guys! Now!" They both came up to me worried. They asked what was wrong. I just told them to follow me because we need to find Sheldon.

"Oh! I know where he is." Izzy knows? When did Izzy start caring about that stupid mundane? "He is at his house, I had to take him." Izzy and the mundane. We got to Seamus' house. I didn't want to knock on the door. I just wanted to tell him to come with us.

"What do you guys _want?_ " Wow. He seems pretty upset over Clary's death. "Jace," Seamus sneered. "You seem extremely happy."

I gave a big smile to show him I was. Everyone was giving me weird looks, considering they all still think Clary is dead. "Well," I said, "can you please follow us? I Must show you all somethin' cool."

Seamus didn't seem to like the idea. I gave him a small plead. "Fine." He gave in. "Let me get dressed." He left and not much later he came out.

Checking my phone, Maryse thought it would be fine if we got phones because of school, I found out we only have about thirty minutes to get there. I know where Church of Talto is, I just don't know why Clary picked here. But I mean, it is Clary, I can't guess what she is going to do.

"Jace? Where _are_ we going anyways?" Izzy asked looking over at me. Could I tell them? I could just lie. Say we are going demon hunting. They did bring their seraph blades and daggers.

"Demon hunting," I said.

Seamus coughed and I looked over at him. "What?" I asked. He is getting pretty annoying.

"Why with me, though? I could have just stayed home. I am as you seem to hint, 'a useless thing to have around'."

I groaned and continued to walk. He is annoying. If Clary likes him, I too will need to get used to him. Because _if_ Clary and I start dating he will be around a lot. Wait? I want to date Clary. I guess these four days Clary was dead for I decided my feelings for her. It was too late to tell her or even know if she likes me back. This is an un-normal feeling for me. I never thought I would be able to tell her in person how I feel, now I feel like I was given a second chance. And I _will_ make use of this.

We arrived at the Church. It looked empty from the outside. I gave signals for everyone to go inside. Inside the lights were on, meaning Clary must be here.

 _"Jace, don't freak out. Yes, you do hear my voice. No one else can so listen closely."_ Voices? In my head?

 _Clary?_ I thought. _How can you hear me?_

 _"I will tell you later. Get everyone inside. I am going to show up with Magnus."_

 _Okay._

"Guys I don't think there are many demons here. Just a few." I turned to face them. I put away my seraph blade and faced the front of the church.

Out of nowhere, Clary showed up. A guy stood next to her. He had on black pants, a bright purple shirt, and a leather jacket over that. His black hair was spiked up everywhere. The ends of his hair had bright purple. His yellow cat eyes scanned the room. He whispered something to Clary and she nodded.

"Clary?" Seymour breathed. "Is it really you?" Clary gave a nod and open her arms. Seymour ran into them. "I missed you." He spoke into her shoulder. "I missed you too much."

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled, with, happiness, and ran to hug them both. Even though they hung out a lot at school, they got closer to her death. "Jace you don't seem excited to see her." Izzy gave a look of confusion.

I was exploding inside. To see Clary so happy. To see her alive and standing there, here and before in my room. "Believe me I am still exploding inside of the thought of her being back." There was more I wanted to say. _I love you._ I wanted to scream that at her. I wanted to make her understand what I thought of her.

 _"It's okay, Jace. I love you too."_ Clary. Great, she can read my mind.

 _Oh, you heard that?_ I thought. _Whoops._

 _"No, it's just, yes I did hear the I love you. I honestly do too. I know what you are feeling. I feel. it."_ Great. I didn't get to say it to her face. But at least I said it, in a way.

"How are you back?" Iz asked. I knew she was going to ask this.

Clary sighed. She got out of the huddled bunch and walked over to me. Daringly, I put my arm around her shoulder, she leaned into it. Izzy gave a supporting smile. "I am special, yes I am a shadowhunter. But I am an angel. Ithuriel's child. As you know, angels are immortal. That was the first time I was ever killed, so my immortality took a while to stop me from dying. I also have many powers.

"Like in the attic of my house. I set the lamp and Derik on fire. I have heavenly flames in me. I can also create runes, disappear and reappear, I am much smarter and stronger. Ithuriel helped me discover more that I, can't control"

Alec spoke up. "If you are an angel where are your wings?" Izzy whispered his name warning him.

Clary looked at Izzy. "No, it's alright Iz." She looked over to Alec. "I was in Jace's room when you came in. I can decide who sees me and who doesn't. Just like my wings. I can make them show when I want."

Clary got out from under my arm and walked up to the front of the isles. She was still in her dress I saw her in when she came into my room. Her hair started to glow like flames again. Her eyes never left from their bright green. Tilting her head back; putting her arm out to the side, her wings unfolded. They were huge beautiful glowing white.

This time Clary has space to open them up. Almost filling the whole church. "Wow." Alec and Isabelle breathed. Sheldon was in awe. The man who stood next to Clary when she showed up meandered over to her.

"You are in a higher class of angels, correct?" He studied her, touching her wings, but she didn't seem to care.

Clary nodded. _A higher class of angels?_

I was knocked out of my daydreams by pounding on the Church's doors. There was screaming and yelling behind the doors. "Magnus. Go. I will hold them off. Get Simon out too, please." Magnus, I'm guessing a warlock, used a portal to get himself and Seymour out. "Alec, Jace, Izzy! Come to me!" Clary yelled to us holding her hand out for us to grab.

Isabelle tripped on her heel, causing her to fall. The doors burst open revealing who was behind it.

"Valentine. Jonathan." Clary sneered their names at them. Jonathan stood next to a man who looked like him but older. Their white hair shined the moon's glow off it.

Jonathan laughed. "Hello, dear, dear, sister." He laughed again and took a few strides. "I came for you. I knew you would come back."

I stared at the two men who came to take _my_ girl. _My_ red-head. The one I _will_ protect. I heard Clary whisper something under her breath. Her Canis demon showed up at her side. "Attack!" She yelled.

The Canis demon ran at Jonathan. He gnawed at his ankles making him cry in pain. This gave Isabelle enough time to get up and get to Clary. "Grab my hand!" She ordered. After everyone had their hand on, pretty quickly, she spoke again. "This might feel a bit weird."

Everything around us disappeared. We were in space, in nothing. As fast as we disappeared we reappeared in the institute. Alec, Izzy, and I all lay on the floor trying not to get sick. "How do you do that so well?" I joke.

"Practice. A shit ton of practice." This girl just gets better every minute.

Loud gunfire like noise echoes in the hallway. "Isabelle! Alec! Jace! Where have you guys been?" Maryse didn't seem to notice Clary yet. "Clary?" She asked astonished. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lightwood."

Maryse shuffled on her heels over to Clary. "My god girl! Please. Please. Please. Call me Maryse! This is wonderful! Now. Tell me, how are you alive?" _Have fun, Clary!_

 _"Jace! No! Don't do this to me! You have heard it twice! Help!"_ To late. I was walking away.

Maryse scoffed. "Jace. Nope, you are coming along too." _Ug._

 _"Haha. You got that."_

 _Shut up Red!_ She is going to get it later.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I have a chapter up today. It is Christmas break and Christmas is Sunday and it is Friday. There is a Christmas party going on downstairs. Whoopies?**

 **I hope you liked this fun chapter of Clary coming back. An explanation of why Magnus was there with Clary will be coming up soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Max**


	8. Chapter 8 Love Burns

Mortal Secrets: Love Burns

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

Maryse led us to the library to talk. I have known Maryse from when I was young, nine. She had promised my parents to never speak of me to anyone. Not even her own family. Oh, and how she has kept that promise. Maryse doesn't know about me being an angel, yet, only that I am unknown to the Clave. "Clary, spill. I know you are keeping secrets."

I cleared my throat and began. I began with me being born. How I was chosen to be an angel by Ithuriel. Being trained to max. I left out parts of my father, about my mother dying. Maryse stayed calm through my explanation. When I started to get into things about my powers she seemed to be thinking I was lying. "Need proof?" I ask. I was daring to show her. To prove I was powerful.

Jace was sitting on a couch facing a fireplace in the library. Izzy sat next to him with her head rested on Alec's shoulder. What a cute brother sibling bond. Jace seemed to feel my eyes in his general direction. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back with the same kindly warmth in it. "Sure," Maryse said.

I walked to the middle of the room. "Give me something I could burn. I said I wield heavenly flames." Maryse pulled a piece of paper out of her desk. It was blank. She put the paper on the floor. I didn't need to focus hard, for this was one of my simple powers. The ordinary paper bursts into flames. Once burnt words flashed across my eyes. _'Clave meeting December 19th.'_ That was in three weeks. That's it I could go to the Clave meeting.

The only person who was in awe was Maryse, for everyone but she has seen me do this. She was starting to believe me. I could feel it. "Still don't believe me?" I took a few steps back. My wings snapped open. The room filled with a slight gold glow from them. Now she believes me. Jace had turned on the couch to face me. His eyes filled with love as he looked at me. That's all I have seen in them since I got back. "There. Now you for sure do. Don't tell anyone about this. You have kept my secret for long enough. You can keep it now." I fold away my wings. Well, actually they go away when I do fold them away. No one knew about Maryse knowing me for a long time yet. I don't plan on telling them yet either.

"I don't see why you didn't in the first place." Izzy pipes in. She and I have gotten along well at school. She was an amazing girl to hang around with, truly. _No._ I _can't_ get attached to people. All they do is leave. I had one real tattoo. It was on the back of my right shoulder blade. It was what I thought about love. _'They always leave, never to stay'_. hat's what Jace is trying to do.

That's what Jace is trying to do. He is going to wheel me in. Break my heart, get power out of it too. Then leave. Leave like nothing happened, or that he didn't do it.

"I've got to go," I mumble. I really hope no one hears me. Everyone should leave me alone. Leave me to my stupid life and feelings. Leave me to my abusive father. Leave me to my brother who wants to take the world over. When I get to my room I shut the door, quite hard, going over to my bed. I will _not_ cry. Never in twelve years have I cried. I was five when I last cried. Now I am seventeen.

A knock on the door brings me out of my devastating thoughts. "Clary? Please let me in. I want to girl talk about things." I let out a slight laugh and let the infamous Isabelle. She knew how to make me laugh. Make-up and clothes were not my categories I talk about.

Izzy sat down on the bed next to me. "Tomorrow is Monday. We must go back to school." What about me being gone? I think she sees my question sprawled across my face because she continues. "Alec and I have been to school last week. The people _who_ care think you went on vacation with your father and for Jace. They think he was with you."

My eyes start to droop. It was late. I had talked to Maryse for hours. It was about eleven at night. "G'night, Iz." I crawled into bed and pulled the duvet over my head. Izzy laughed and said goodnight to me. She also said she would wake me up at seven to get ready and get to school. School started at nine. It was also the fact that we are at the institute, making school further than I am normally used to.

Someone was shaking my shoulder and saying my name. "What?" I ask, groaning. I hate mornings. Mornings are the worst. I opened my eyes to see gold eyes staring at me. "Jace?" What was Jace doing in my room? I thought Izzy was going to get me up in the morning. Great. My morning just got worse.

"Not happy to see me, Angel?" Um. I don't think he has ever called me anything other than 'Red'. I have no idea if this is a good or bad thing, nor do I know if I like it or not. I'm leaning more towards the like. Damn me.

"When did that come up?"

Jace just shrugged. "Well, you are an angel and you look like an angel to me." Flirting. That is a new one. Normally it is hated and vile words said at me. "Now, let's get up it is 7:20. Iz won't be happy with me letting you sleep a little later than planned." I just nod, kick him out, and get to the shower in a matter of minutes.

While in the shower, I think about how today is going to play out. After school today I need to get home to my father. I have been away for five days. He _will_ be mad at me, no doubt. Wondering if my bike or car is here I get out. I brush out my short red hair. I groan when I see I need to reshave my hair on the side again. Fixing my earrings, I had a cartilage loop, double piercing and a stud in my nose. When I was younger I wanted to get them to make my look tougher. Father agreed ad took me to get them done.

I head downstairs to be greeted by Izzy and Jace eating. "Alec left a few minutes ago," Izzy says with a mouthful of cereal. All I grab is a fitness bar.

"Is my car or bike here?" Maybe they brought it over? I need a way of getting home without them dropping me off.

Jace gives a nod. "I had Seymour bring it over. I was thinking you might want to go home and see your father." I must go home. I don't want to go. Though, Valentine wouldn't care if I was alive or dead. Only Jonathan cares, so he does too.

"Thanks."

The school day was long. Many teachers, who didn't care about me before, welcomed my coming back to school. Most of them gave me homework I missed. Well, I am _not_ going to be doing that. At lunch, Jace sat with us. It was odd to not have any of the popular annoy me. One of them did come up to me. His name was Jordan and he seemed very nice. He had this off smell to him. The smell was like fur.

Izzy was in my last period. It was my free one. That's how we ended up sitting under my tree talking about stuff. "I can't even think! Maia did that to him?" We were talking about Jordan and Maia's relationship. Maia was one of Izzy's friends. I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. Something related to downworlders.

When the last bell rang I gave Izzy a hug and said my goodbye. Off to home to see what hell would be upon me. When I pulled in with my Lamborghini many people whistled. Just like now people were staring at the girl who either rode the bus or her motorcycle. It was impossible to find, me, the silent girl with a sweet ride.

Pulling into the driveway I found Valentine's car parked on the driveway. Now or never. He could hurt me. He could not. I wasn't the one who picked my fate. Opening the door, I cringed back, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. Nothing happened, just dead silence. _Nothing good can last._ I told myself. I could just get to my bedroom and lock myself there. "Clarissa?" There that voice is.

"Yes, father. It is me." Valentine came around the corner. His eyes held hate and evil. His eyes haven't held color. For they have always been black pits.

"I have been waiting." In his hand held a beer bottle. He acted too much like a mundane, drinking, getting wasted, and he used girls for sex toys. Just like me.I have been his sex toy since Jocelyn died. I believed it was a way for him to get rid of the pain, but it only made it worse. He abuses me. How? Well, simple. I train. The catch is, I use a training sword. He used a real searph blade.

The pain was unreal at times. As I grew older I got used to the pain. Also, I was getting better. At times I would beat Valentine. He would get very mad and punch me. The pain and punches are like breathing. It's simple. I get punched, I'm over it. I am immune to it.

Valentine advanced to stand behind me. He whispered in my ear. "Clarissa. You _will_ be mine." Valentine's hands were low on my hips. It felt wrong. I couldn't fight him. I would get hurt. His hands slid up under my shirt. "You _will_ be mine." He kept repeating those four words. Very soon I was stripped of my pants and shirt. Valentine's shirt was off too; pants slowly falling off his knees. "Let's take this to your bedroom."

I wasn't sure what time he finally let me be. It was late, I was tired, hurt and lost. I wouldn't dare leave my room. The devil would get me if I do. In a way, you could say I was afraid of Valentine. I gave up fighting my urge to get water. I had to clench my thirst. I got out of bed and crept downstairs to the kitchen. The cups were held in the noisiest cupboard. When I opened the cabinet door a loud squeak echoed throughout the house.

"What are you doing up?" An angry voice boomed. Valentine caught me. Something gleamed in his hand. A knife. I screamed as he flung it at my head. I couldn't pull my shadowhunter moves on him. That would make him madder. After him punching and beating me the front door flung open.

"Get off her." An outraged person snarled. Valentine laughed as if challenging him. The figure moved forward at suck speed causing Valentine to fly off me. "Come on! Let's go!" _Alec?_ I knew that voice. It was my best friend's brother. _What is he doing here?_ No protest was heard from me as we both bolted out of the house and down the street. "To the institute."

I stopped in my tracks making him stop. "Stele?" I asked. Nothing more. He handed him over with a questioning look. Crouching down on the ground I drew a rune. The ground began to simmer purple. "Institute," I spoke to it. "Now, let us go." I offered for him to go first. He did. I followed not too far behind. Alec seemed to between shock and awe in the portal.

Alec turned to me. "How did you? Wait you said you could create runes. Let me guess, you have a portal rune?" I gave a small nod and proceeded into the institute. I didn't stop at the stairs. I kept going. I was on a mission. To the library.

 _"Jace. Get Alec and Izzy. Meet me in the library. I will explain later."_ I could feel he was near. I could feel everyone's presence. I could forsee everyone's next move. Unless it is words. Words I could never see. The closest think I can come to words is guessing by their moves.

 _Okay._ I heard him reply. Thank god he didn't ask questions. _I thought you were at home. Are you here now?_ I was wrong.

 _"I will explain later, okay? Please trust me."_ It was so hard to get this boy to listen. How can Maryse put up with him?

 _Promise._

I didn't even bother knocking on the door to see if Maryse was in there. Like I said. I could feel her in there. "Maryse. I _need_ to talk to you _now._ " I demanded. Please let her help me.

* * *

I was beyond nervous. It has been a few weeks. Everyone forgot about school, instead, we trained and trained. Izzy and I hung out a lot. We are extremely close friends now. Nothing could break us apart. A few days ago we were talking about parabatais. Seeing as Jace and Alec are one we are looking into the idea.

Today we are leaving for Idris. The Clave meeting is in one week. A few weeks ago I went to Maryse with a plan to take notice to Valentine and Jonathan's acts. The past weeks there has been killings. The Clave says they are just normal demon fights. There are more deaths than normal. The Clave knows it is Jonathan, they just won't admit it.

Jace took my hand and squeezed it. We too have gotten closer. I let him in. It has been great between us. He has been supportive of my decisions. He was one of the best boyfriends I could ask for. "Ready?" He asks. I give his hand a squeeze then a nod. Let's do this.

It was coming close to the Clave meeting. Only a few days away. I was going over and over again in my head what I was going to say. I have one problem, though. The Clave doesn't know _who_ I am. I am hoping I can make a good impact on them.

"Clary! Let's go!" Alec calls from the living room. Did I mention him and I got closer? No? Well, he started to talk to Magnus. Because Magnus is one of my closest Warlock friends he has been coming to me for advice. I have given it to him, of course. This made us closer. We would talk a lot.

As I walked down the stairs I heard Jace scoff. "You know. You seem closer to Clary than me. That is a problem." Jace joked. "I think I might need to take her back." Jace comes over to me and grabs my hip, lifting me off the ground.

"Jace!" I laughed, screamed. "Put me down!" Jace laughed and held me for longer.

After a while of begging Jace put me back down, safety, on the stair.s My black shadowhunter gear had ridden up on my sides. Hastily I pulled it down. "You look beautiful, Clary." I blushed. _Dang it. I need to get used to the compliments._ "Alright. You ready?" He held out his hand and I gladly took it. I was ready for this. Jace looked at me and smiled, I am so lucky to have someone like him. _However did this happen? Why did he choose me?_

Jia Penhallow was talking to everyone about the attacks happening. She wasn't getting anywhere with her words. "We need to be more careful about the demons we fight till we can figure out what demon is doing the most damage." Couldn't anyone see it was Jonathan? This was when I needed to take action.

I stood up. A decent amount of people looked at me. "I believe your idea of saving us is wrong." A few gasps.

"And who might you be?" Jia questioned.

I laughed and made my way down the middle aisle. "Who don't know who I am?" Silence. "How about _who_ I look like?" A few more gasps. I had them just where I needed them, shocked.

Jia was shocked. "Jocelyn Fairchild? She is dead." Jia still had no idea who I was. This is a fun game to play.

The smile on my face grew. "Ah, indeed she is." Jia was silent yet again. "I think you are having trouble." She seemed to shuffle a bit in her chair.

"Just tell me!" She snapped. Jia shifted, again, in her chair.

"Oh, well. I am just Jocelyn's dearest child."

Jia sucked in a harsh breath. "Jocelyn had another child?"

I took another step forward, towards Jia. "Yes. Now, I believe you are wrong on who is killing these shadowhunters."

No one was believing me. "And who do you think is doing this?" Jia looked like she was winning. Nope. I was. She wasn't going to win this that easily. I put up a fight. I am a red-head. We fight for what is ours.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." The whole room gasped and whispers were heard from everyone. Even the Conclave.

"Silence!" Jia yelled. Silence once again filled the room. Jia's glare was turned to face me yet again. "How do we know that we can trust you, Morgenstern? To walk in here and tell us what you think is wrong? To tell us who was found dead is alive again?"

I was not nervous about this anymore. I was fired up. I was ready to win this. To show them who I am. "It is Clary, Clary Fray." I corrected them. I turned to face everyone sitting down. "I am not like the Morgensterns. I will never be like them. Jonathan was never dead. He faked his death to get away from the Clave. He and Valentine live to believe to think what they are doing is right. Yes, they are powerful. They hold the greater demons on their side. With their power, they will be nearly impossible to stop.

"They hold the greater demon on their side. I am not the enemy Jonathan is. The other dimensions are. Everyone is in danger because you guys can't get it into your head that your own kind is going against you. But let me tell you. Together Valentine and Jonathan are beyond what you imagine. But let me tell you. The whole shadowhunter race could fight against me and I would still win."

I didn't look at Jia when I walked straight to the door. My job was done. If they got any of the information into their thick skulls they would know they need me to stop this from turning into a massacre. Without me, they hold no power of living. Without me, they are doomed. Doomed as much as much as you would be going into war blindfolded and single-handedly.

* * *

 **Drum roll, please! I wrote this quickly today! It's Christmas! Wait I just looked at the clock... well it _was_ Christmas day 28 minutes ago.. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in Clary's POV. **

**Sorry if you see double spaces in some places. My keyboard on my laptop is hard to press. But the space bar, on the other hand, is like you hover over it and it pressed three times!**

 **Haha, enough of my weird things in life. I _want_ to thank my amazing cousin for this. Today she has helped me come up with an _amazing_ plot line for this story! I am so excited to write it!**

 **~Max**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fates of Two Worlds

Mortal Secrets: The Fates of Two Worlds

* * *

 _Clary's POV_

The world was black. I couldn't see anything other than who was standing next to me. "Welcome, my dear Clarissa. You have finally made it." I tried to struggle away from Jonathan. It was too hard.

My feet were bonded with the ice on the ground. I stopped struggling to notice I was on a lake. Lake Lyn, it was frozen over. The rolling hills all around the lake were covered in frost. Everything was frozen over. "Let me go you bastard!" I screamed at Jonathan.

Jonathan smiled and shook his head slightly. "Now, my dearest. That isn't a way to talk to your best brother. Is it?" I was back to trying to struggle to get free. He was evil, nothing but rotten evil. "Are you going to rethink about your choice?"

I would have never thought Jonathan would try to get me to join him. When we were little kids he was the sweetest brother I remember. In school, I would get bullied and he would be there to stand up for me. On my seventh birthday, something really bad happened. He was there for me when no one else was.

 _I was standing outside my first-grade class. The teacher had disliked me behavior. She had yelled at me and sent me into the hallway. My tear stained face and rosy cheeks were the least of my worry. I was worried that my parents would find out._

 _They said I was a perfect student. They wanted me to be a perfect student. If I did anything wrong I would be in trouble for not following their rules._

 _I felt someone crouch down next to me softly speaking my name. "It's going to be okay Clare-bear. Everything will always be okay." Jon. Jon had come. He was the only one who would hide what I did wrong. He always knew no one could be perfect. He was there to show me that. I loved him, he loved me. "Clare look at me."_

 _I looked over at my brother. "You didn't do anything wrong. The teacher did everything. She is just jealous she can't be like you. You are beautiful, kind, amazing and smart. And clearly, she is jealous she isn't smart." He always made me laugh. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream. No one needs to know." He loved to break the rules, anything for me, his little sister. Jonathan is only a year older than me but he acted much older._

 _At that time I knew I was a shadowhuntner but I swore to angel Raziel to keep that secret. I was young and dumb._

I feel scared standing here in the open stuck in place next to my brother. So much has changed over the years. One day I woke to see my brother was a completely different.

 _I was about eleven. I was waking up on a Thursday. The night before Jon and I had played many games along with my mom, Jocelyn. I had gotten really tired so Jonathan carried me up to bed. We said our goodnights and he left. Later that night I heard yelling and things being thrown around downstairs. 'It must be Valentine. He normally gets mad a lot.'_

 _Mom came into my room an hour later. Her face was red ad splotchy. She was crying. "Mom?" I asked._ _Jocelyn looked over at me. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed._

 _She was still crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Then she left. I had had no idea what was going on._

 _I was scared for what had gone on downstairs. I tried to get over it and go to sleep, but the noises and memory of my own mother crying would not leave my head._

 _I woke up the next morning to see Jonathan standing by my door. He had an evil smirk on his lips. Something was wrong I could tell. "Oh, my love." His voice was off, this wasn't him. "Goodmorning. Sleep well?"_

 _Jonathan crossed the room and sat next to me on the bed. "I missed you." He was on my face. Jonathan has never done this before, he was my caring brother._

 _I looked into his eyes, they were no longer green, black endless eyes. Jon put his hand on my side. He slid his hand under my shirt and up my bare skin. I let out a scream and rushed out of the room._

 _What was happening? I had no idea but whatever it was it was going to be bad. I got dressed for school and left in a hurry. I didn't bother eating for I wanted to leave._

What really happened that night was Valentine got Jonathan's demon blood to take over him. Why he waited till Jon was twelve I have no idea. I found out what happened from my mother a few years later. She struggled to tell me what happened.

 _"After Jonathan put you to sleep he went downstairs to grab something to eat. Before he could leave Valentine got hold of him. He had something in his hand. And he- he stabbed Jon in the heart. He let out a scream. His demon blood had finally taken over._

 _"Jonathan was furious because of the blood. It made him go crazy that night. He wrecked the whole house. I couldn't do anything the demon blood was taking him over. My son. I knew Valentine gave him demon blood when I was pregnant with him._

 _"Once he was born he was normal. I thought it didn't work. Valentine was devastated when he found out. He went to work for years figuring out what was wrong. That day he figured it out and took action, by injecting him."_

Jonathan stood next to me still. My right wrist was attached to his left wrist. Though the land was frozen I was not cold. A shiver still went up my spine.

I thought about the times Valentine abused me. I would be doing what he said, next thing I knew I was in trouble.

 _I was in the basement of our mansion, there is a big open room for my training. It's a long dark room with only a few lights. Valentine stood in his gear his white shaggy hair was a bit messy. In his hands was his seraph blade, admitting a glow._

 _I stood a few meters away, my red-hair was sprawled across my right shoulder. I didn't have my gear, only a leather jacket, and black pants. In my hands a seraph blade was held, it too let out a glow._

 _Valentine came running at me, I easily dodged him. Our moves were fast as lightning. We fought for a while, no one beating anyone yet._

 _I had grace and swiftness in my moves; Valentine too. I got a good stab at his side. "Quicker next time!" Valentine hissed, putting his seraph blade in his sheath._

 _Valentine walked back over to where he was before. He held a bow in his hands. I wasn't ready when he shot the arrow at him. I turned and caught it._

 _I crossed to the other end of the room. Valentine held his bow up, I ran at him with so much force. He shot the arrow with the same amount of force._

 _Grabbing the arrow out of the air. I disappeared with it. "Good, good." He applauded, "but not good enough!" Valentine snarled at me. I reappeared at his feet. I gave him the arrows._

 _Turning on my heel to walk over to the other side Valentine fired and arrow at me. I could feel his moment. I caught the arrow. I turned to face him, walking backward, threw the arrow back at him._

 _Once I was against the far wall he shot again. I caught it, yet again, and threw it at him. The force of the arrow was much more powerful by my hand than using a bow._

 _The arrow split the air in its path. It grazed the side of Valentine's head. He was angry. Mad, he fired an arrow at me. I was to shocked to move so the arrow sliced the side of my cheek. I didn't wince for I was used to this._

 _"You useless girl!" He yelled at me, "come with me now!" He came over to me and grabbed my wrist. I was to shocked to notice the pain in my cheek, either that or I didn't care about the pain._

 _Valentine drug me up the stairs and through the house. He stopped right outside of my room. Pushing me against the wall Valentine slides his hands under my jacket and shirt. Oh, how did this feel so wrong. He got my jacket off, now he was working on my shirt. He didn't take his time and he threw his shirt off along with mine._

 _Sliding my pants off he pushed me into my room and flung me onto the bed._

 _That night was one of the worst nights of my life, I was used to him doing all that cruel stuff to me._

Memories stopped coming to me and I was back in the real world, next to Jonathan. "You having fun? You seem to be lost in deep thought about your past." Jonathan detached our hands and walk to stand in front of me. He faced away, raising his hands. "I have lived for years waiting for you, Clarissa. You have two ways to go."

I struggled to get my feet free. "I don't haft to do what you say! I will not follow you!" I swallowed. "I used to love you, you used to be the loving brother I could ever ask for. Then one day you changed you were like nothing I ever imagined."

Jonathan laughed. "I didn't change. I moved on. Valentine showed me the right way to live, he showed me the Clave was wrong. They know nothing. Together we can change the world for the greater good. You and I ruling together."

"I don't want to be anything with you!" I yelled at him. He can not control me like he controls his minions.

He shook his head and turned to face me. "Don't you see dear sister? What you choose has a consequence."

I let out a laugh. "Ha, how would you know?" Jonathan growled and stepped closer.

"You are powerful, Clarissa, to have you on my side we would be invincible. Not beatable. Demons and angels joined."

I snarled at him. "No. You are lying! None of that is true."

Jonathan now stood in my face. "Clarissa, you don't believe me? How 'bout I show you?" Jonathan's hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't move to get away, nor escape what he was to show me. "Look at what would happen if you don't join."

 _I stood in the throne room with Jonathan at my side. Only I wasn't there willingly. I was tied at the hands. Jonathan walked over to a cage in the room, inside there were people._

 _Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, Maryse, Simon, and Jace were all locked away. Each one seemed to be in a poor state. Jonathan said something in Latin and a few people walked in. They each had a whip and blade in their hand. They walked into the cage and hit and stabbed everyone._

 _I was screaming with protest. Tears streaked my cheeks. Jonathan stood next to me laughing. That bastard._

 _The scene changed to Idris. No one was there. Only demons roamed the land. The Clave was leaving. Their stuff in their hands. "Come on guys we must go." Jia was telling everyone to leave. The land was not green grass but burnt grass. There were no shadowhunters to be found anywhere. It was abandoned._

 _Next different smiling faces flashed past my vision. There was a time I had with Jace._

 _"Clary?" He came up to me. I was eating breakfast in the kitchen._

 _"Hm?" I asked. My mouth had food in it so I couldn't respond well. Jace just chuckled_

 _He was nervous I could tell by the way he was scratching the back of his neck. "Would you um, like to be my girlfriend?" He just asked me that?_

 _"Oh, my god! Jace! Don't be nervous of course!" It was one of the best days I had that week._

 _Another time passed too. Everyone was in the training room training. I was up on the beams practicing running across them. I was on one of the highest ones, no one comes up this high._

 _"Clary? What are you doing up that high? You could fall and get hurt from the impact of the rope." That is why no one comes up here. Izzy looked up at me with worry._

 _Alec came to stand next to her. "Clary! How are you that high? The beams are much smaller and fragile up there!" So he doesn't like me up this high? "Where is your harness? You are going to get yourself hurt!" Thanks for caring. I give a smile at them._

 _Jace too walks in. "Clary!" He yells. "Get your ass down! You are going to kill yourself!" He took that well. I give a huff of air and jump down. "Clary!" He looks full of fear. On the way down I do a spiral spin. The ground is coming closer and I have no fear. I hit the ground landing on my feet in a crouched position._

 _"God girl! You scared me!" Izzy ran over next to me._

 _I looked up to see a furious Jace and a smirking Alec. "Clary! Never do that again! You scared me!" Jace yelled. He was protective of me, in a good way. I loved how much he cared for me and Vice Versa._

 _I smirk like Alec. "Know I know you truly care."_

 _"Of course, I care!" Jace comes over as I stand up. He puts his arms around my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug. He whispers in my ear for only my to hear. "I would die if you got hurt."_

 _More images and memories pass. Now I stand in a graveyard. I stood by eight graves. Five marked under Lightwood. 'Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Max Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood.' One grave had 'Simon Lewis' on it. Another said 'Jocelyn Fairchild'. The last had an odd last name. 'Jace Herondale'. Why Herondale? I have heard about them and their son Jonathan. Was Jace really the Jonathan Herondale?_

 _Everyone was dead. I was the cause of this. All my friends and family were here lying in as, never to breath again, never to see another day on earth. Though at the state of earth at this point who would want to see it? A tear rolls down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I whimper._

 _Again the scene changed. I stood in the throne room in the hell dimension with Jonathan. "What have you come for? Haven't you seen there is nothing I can do? Because you have said no everything is lost. You caused this Clarissa."_

 _I look down at my hands with a sad frown. "I will join you."_

 _Jonathan stood up and walked over to me. "Very well, dear sister."_

"Don't you see what will happen if you don't join me? You will loose everything you have, everything you own." Jonathan stood by me, his arm was around my shoulder, he whispered in my ear. "You want to see what will happen if you join me?"

I had to see what it would be like. Something seemed wrong with all these showings. But then again they felt- _right._ I give a nod and he smiles. "Very well."

 _I was back in the throne room. This time I sat on the far left throne while Jonathan sat on the far right. My angel wings were spread out behind me. Jonathan held my left hand in his right. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "My dear, Clarissa. It is time."_

 _He and I both stand up. I look forward to seeing my friends and family before me. Jace seemed pained, other than that everyone had solemn faces. "Kneel, my people," Jonathan spoke loud to them. They bowed, Jace glanced at me with a sad look then bowed. Behind them, I noticed there were two sides. On my side were angels; other were demons._

 _Row by row they bowed. "My beloved people, you are here for a good cause. We will rule this world." A smile breaks across my face. This is something I wanted. There is peace between everyone, no harm. I looked to my right to see Valentine standing guard. "He is your guard, one of the best," Jonathan whispers in my ear. I face him with another smile._

 _I swing my arms around him. He was surprised but hugged back. "I love you, Clarissa, my Clarissa."_

 _"I love you too," I mumble into his neck. I could get used to this._

 _Jonathan stood next to me still. "See what you could have. Peace._ Everyone would be fine. No one would get hurt, not even your friends." I believed him. He would help the world. He slid his hand up my arm. "I know you want it."

Someone comes up from behind me. I could feel it. "Clarissa." He whispers. Valentine. He is behind me, his hands on my lower back. "I missed you." I hadn't seen him since I left with Alec. His hands go a little lower on my back. "You will be mine, Clarissa."

I looked at Jonathan to see him smiling down at me. "You have one month before you must tell me your answer. Till then. Te amo, Elisa."

Everything went black. I could feel someone shaking me. I wasn't sure who it was. I heard a faint. "Clary!" Over and over again. _Jace?_ It _couldn't_ be him.

I slowly get conscious, opening my eyes I seen none other than golden boy. He looked worried. "Clary!" He yelled again and bent over hugging me. "Thank god. You are awake."

"Jace." I get out in my rasp voice.

"Shh, I am here, it is okay." Jace lay next to me soothing me down. We fell asleep like that after my horrible nightmare. Or was it a nightmare?

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I got two chapters in really close to each other! When my cousin and I first came up with an idea of a dream for a chapter I had to ask how I was going to put it into 3k words. Well, you clearly saw how I did that. Wow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please, comment and questions you have! I will answer them, as long as they don't ask about how the story is going to go.**

 **~Max**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning

Mortal Secrets: The Beginning

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

Clary had left the meeting. I wanted to follow but I was stuck here. The Clave meeting lasted for hours yet they got nowhere. They are debating who or what is killing shadowhunters. Many people did stick up for Clary, though.

Long and boring hours later I was making my way to the Fairchild manor. Maryse said we, all the kids, could stay there. No one lived here when Valentine had his son with his wife they were in his manor. Clary was never known because they moved away, never to be heard of.

The Clave wanted him dead. They all thought he was. That was till he 'killed' Jonathan and his wife. He made himself known again.

At the manor, everyone had gotten their own room. Every night I did tend to sneak into Clary's room and sleep with her. I couldn't sleep without her.

She lay peacefully under the covers. When I walked over to her I could see the beaded sweat on her forehead. She started to move violently in her sleep. "Clary?" I questioned. She kept moving.

The look on her face, she was having a bad dream. "Clary?" I spoke her name again. She was thrashing around. I clamped my hands on her shoulders. She was having a bad dream. I had to stop her, I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

I thought back to when we first started to talk. I broke away from hurting her quickly. Sebastian couldn't hold me to that anymore. When we got assigned the project, her sitting on my bed mesmerized me. When I kissed her that day, everything changed. I wanted her to know I cared. It went fast. I took her on the date. Then those after her plan for the Clave meeting. We got closer than ever. Everyone would find us hanging out and talking.

Never really putting the pieces together about her mother and brother dying and Valentine killing his family, I could never have thought she was a shadowhunter. She was strong and stubborn. That's Clary for you. But yet, she lay this bed scaring the shit out of me.

With courage, I let go of her shoulder and barreled out of the room. Down the hallway to the stairs. This manor was huge anyone could get lost. I only had one person in my mind I needed to get to.

"Magnus!" I yelled out. He could help this. He could save Clary. "Magnus! Get your ass here now!" Down the stairs to the second floor of the manor. "Magnus!" I almost screamed.

There Magnus was, making his way out of his room, yawning. "What? What do you want, child?" He snapped.

I pointed up to Clary's room. "Clary," I breathed, "something is wrong. I need your help." At the mention of Clary he perked up, nervously, and nodded. Both of us rushed- mainly me- back to Clary. Magnus was not in much of a hurry as I. If I was correct I was rushing a bit too much. "Come on!" I try to rush him.

Magnus reached the bedroom a few seconds after me. There lay Clary, still moving around in the bed. I could see the fear mixed in with sadness on her face. I couldn't stand the look. "Please, do something," I begged to look at Magnus.

He walked over to Clary, setting a hand on her forehead. There was a blue glow from his hand. His eyes widened, and darkened, as he sucked in a breath. Something was wrong. It was quiet for minutes- hours- I couldn't tell. But Magnus stepped back and shook his head. "I can't do anything." He whispered. "This is her own problem. Nothing I can do will help her."

He turned to leave, glancing back at me. "She will wake up soon, watch over her." And he left. Leaving me alone with a Clary stuck in a nightmare. I walked other to Clary and sat down.

The bad sunk under my weight. That made Clary jump. She started to scream. "Clary!" I yelled, shaking her. "Clary!" her eyes began to flutter open. She was awake. "Thank god. You are awake." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Jace." Her voice was rasp. She needed to get over that nightmare.

"Shh, I am here, it is okay," I spoke softly to her. Rolling against me, I wrapped my arms around her, soothing her down. We could talk about this later, right now she needed to sleep. When I was almost asleep I looked down at her. She was calm but her eyes were open.

As if feeling my stare, she looked up at me. "Is that really you?" She asked.

I nodded, "yes, it is me. Why?"

Swallowing, she took a deep breath. "I just need you right now."

"I am always here, you know that." I leaned down and gave a quick, sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling away, she grabbed the front of my shirt and back to her lips. I had fallen so my hands were on either side of her head. Not wanting to fall on her.

Her hands roamed my back, landing in my hair. Giving a small tug she made me groan in pleasure. Her lips on mine were like an explosion of electricity. I loved it. I hadn't noticed her hand at the hem of my shirt. Letting her shrug it over my head, she was back on my lips.

I shook my head. "Clary. We can't do this tonight. You would be using me as a distraction. I don't want to do that to you."

She looked up at me. "Maybe I want that." I still help my ground, shaking my head no. She gave a sigh and grumped something before pushing me off her. Obligating I fell on the bed next to her.

Sighing, I leaned on my elbow facing her. "You know what I mean. It's just-" I couldn't get this out." I-" ugh. Just say it. "Let's just go to sleep." I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. I wasn't going to let go tonight.

* * *

"Jace? Clary?" It was Alec. Yawning, I rolled to face Clary. I was so used to her being there it was like second nature. "Let me repeat." There was a bang on the doorframe. "Jace. Clary."

Groaning I rolled to face him instead, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What?" It was almost a snap. Clary stirred next to me. Now she was awake too.

Alec took a step into to the room. "We are leaving soon. Get ready." He left without a sound.

I looked over at Clary to feel her forehead against my shoulder. "I just want to go home I am tired of staying here." She said.

"I don't want to agree or disagree but, me too." I smiled down at her. She shook her head smiling a bit.

"You just agreed."

I patted the top of her head. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." I got up out of the bed to go to my room, right next door. I wanted my room close so it wouldn't be far if Maryse came over and asked to see where I was sleeping. She would flip if she found out Clary and I were dating.

Clary to her was like a second daughter. Though, she seemed like she knew Clary for longer than when I took her to our house. Just shrugging off the thought, I went to my stuff and grabbed a few things I needed before hitting the showers.

By the time I was out and dressed everyone was downstairs ready to go. It would be a simple trip back to the institute, for Magnus is able to portal us there.

Magnus had a portal open for us when we left. He came along too but didn't really make much of his presents. He is the 'High Warlock of Brooklyn'. I have heard about him. Never to really have seen him.

It turns out he and Clary were really close. That's how she got us in without the Clave knowing much.

I never figured out how she knew about the Clave meeting. She never said. Maryse had a hunch. No one cared to know it wasn't something we did, get into people business- okay maybe we do.

Isabelle asked her about it but Clary claimed to have not really known about it.

"Let's go." Maryse walked into the portal first. She always does that. Robert was the caring one of the family. How they fell in love. I would never know.

He claims they met at the Shadowhunter School and he fell in love at first sight. I just think it's a fun story for him to tell.

After everyone was through the portal closed after us. Clary stepped aside to talk to Magnus. He seemed much focused, nodding at her words and staring at the ground.

I didn't take much care to that. Grabbing a few of mine and Clary's bags I took them up to our rooms. I was a gentleman, I know.

Once the bags were put away in the proper rooms I put all my stuff away and sat on the bed. A book in my hands.

There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up. There stood Clary. She was looking at me with curious eyes. "Yes?" I questioned.

She moved forward without a sound, sitting down next to me. Something was wrong, I could see and feel it. "I feel like crap."

"How so?" I asked, bringing my arm up to wrap around her shoulder.

Looking up at me with sad, tired eyes she spoke, "I got no sleep last night. I just want to crawl into a corner and sleep until I die."

"Clary, don't say that." I hated when she spoke like that.

"It's the truth, Jace." Clary got up off the bed and walked to the door. _Where would she be going? She just got here._

I looked up at her. "Where are you going?" I said. Maybe I could go with her. To the greenhouse, or the training room. Maybe even the library.

"Out." She said. Then she left without a word. Shutting my book I got up to follow her. Not too close so I wouldn't be heard, but close enough to see her still.

She kept walking to the elevator. Her room was one floor above mine, so if she was going there she needed the elevator. Or really anywhere, besides the kitchen and library.

I took the stairs once I noticed she was going down a level. The level below this one was the main floor, leading to the entrance. She must be leaving.

At the doors I caught her. "Where _are_ you going?" I asked. Frightened by my appearance she turned to face me.

"I told _you_ , out." She said, with a little bit of rudeness in her voice. Then she turned and walked out the doors.

"Clary!" I called out to her. She didn't turn around. "Damnit." I cursed under my breath, then ran after her.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Sorry, it has been so long. I have been so busy with school work. My teacher assigned a project Friday and it is due Tuesday, the day we go back to school, and I haven't even started it. It is freaking Sunday! Ugh, I'm doomed.**

 **Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it is short. I wanted to set up for some big stuff that will be happening next chapter!**

 **~Max**


End file.
